


He's Everything Inside of You that You Wish You Could Be

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [16]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Times, Friends With Benefits AU, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen Reed tapped his fingers against his thigh impatiently, glancing around the busy room in hopes of finding a familiar face. The bright lights hurt his eyes and he was really starting to hate Arya Stark for dragging him here. Anybody who knew Jojen even slightly understood how much he disliked parties and to him the only thing worse than a party, is a party where all your friends ditch you and you end up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can Control Me [Even If Just For Tonight]

Jojen Reed tapped his fingers against his thigh impatiently, glancing around the busy room in hopes of finding a familiar face. The bright lights hurt his eyes and he was really starting to hate Arya Stark for dragging him here. Anybody who knew Jojen even slightly understood how much he disliked parties and to him the only thing worse than a party, is a party where all your friends ditch you and you end up alone. 

 

In the past fifteen minutes, he'd seen Arya hit on three different guys and a girl. Her plan for this evening was obvious, though he didn't appreciate Arya making him a part of it. Arya always got like this whenever she and Meera would get into a fight. She go off to some big house part- likely thrown by Theon Greyjoy- and get busy with some guy she didn't know or care about at all, and in the morning she'd pretend nothing happened and go on with her usual life. As though nobody knew that the person Arya wanted to be spending her night with was Meera. Jojen really hoped the two girls would figure it out soon, Jojen was getting tired listening to them both complain about the other without seeming to realize they were totally in love. 

 

"Hey!" A voice whispered in Jojen's ear and a hand rested on the small of his back. Jojen turned and smiled at Bran. Bran Stark was Arya's young brother, although most couldn't tell that just by looking. Arya was the spitting image of their father while Bran had more of the look of their mother. His hair might not appear as fire-kissed as that of Catelyn (nor Robb nor Sansa), it had the undeniable reddish to it and his eyes the same piercing blue. In fact, the family resemblance between the two was quite scarce until you saw them smile. Bran and Arya had the same smile, although Bran's would much more often appear out of happiness than for having hatched a devious plan of some sort. Jojen often wondered why these sort of thoughts crossed his mind at all. 

 

"Hey." Jojen replied, a little gruffly. He wasn't in the best mood, although it was obviously no fault of Bran's. Bran was his best friend in truth, one of the best people he'd ever known. Bran had a warm heart and soft words and a laugh that could lighten the mood in any room. Never before had child captured so much of both their parents, but Bran was the perfect Stark/Tully combination. Robb and Sansa both had the looks of their mother with their father's soul inside, Rickon was a Tully both in looks and personality while Arya was… Arya. Bran though? Bran got the best the Starks and the Tullys. It was a marvel to see somebody that made such a strong connection to two very  different people. It made him a joy to be around. Everybody liked Bran, Jojen was not immune to that. 

 

"You look bloody miserable." Bran laughed, always laughing. He had a dark drink his hand that he swirled around lightly. Jojen crinkled his nose at the sight, not sure he approved of Bran drinking at their age- and certainly not at a party like this. Jojen didn't trust any of the people here aside from Bran and Arya- and even Arya had her moments when Jojen felt trust in her was poorly placed. Bran seemed to notice the expression on Jojen's face and knew what it was directed at. "It's not actually booze. Just wanted to get Arya off my back."

 

Jojen nodded, he could see easily why Bran would want that. "I'm not miserable, Bran Flakes. Just not much of a party guy."

"I know." Bran said with an easy smile. "I'm surprised you came at all. I've been meaning to ask how Arya bribed you." 

 

Jojen glanced at Bran, wondering if him being here had anything to do with Arya at all. "Just a good friend I suppose. Somebody needs to be here to make sure Arya doesn't make too many bad decisions, and she won't listen to you. She just came here to get laid anyhow."

 

Maybe Jojen shouldn't be saying these things to her younger brother but Bran just laughed again. He probably knew Arya better than Jojen ever could. These words could not surprise him, and it was something Bran would likely agree to without speaking. Bran took another sip of his secretly non-alcoholic drink and something in his eyes changed. Jojen watched him and waited. 

 

"I never have." Bran said, catching sight of Jojen's confused expression. "Been laid, I mean. Had sex, gotten fucked… however you want to say it."

 

The words coming from Bran's mouth surprised him. For as long as Jojen had known Bran- which was a very long time- the boy had never expressed any sort of sexual interest in anything. Admittedly, they'd been children for the most of time Jojen had known him and being interested in something sexually at that age would have been odd but other people they'd grown up had became sexual (or tried to at least) years ago.

"Me neither." Jojen said finally, not sure how else he could possibly respond. He shrugged slightly. "Doesn’t matter though, does it? I don't really care." Jojen nodded, as though he was confirming the thoughts himself. He didn't care, not at all, not a little bit. He didn't care that Bran was showing interest in being sexual. It's no concern of Jojen's who Bran did or didn't want to sleep with. Bran was his best friend and Bran didn't make bad decisions, he'd always do what was right for him and the people he cared about. Jojen trusted Bran's abilities to make good choices better than he trusted himself.

 

"Really?" Bran stared at Jojen with wide blue eyes. The lighting in the room seemed to have darkened them, turning them from a bright blue to almost the colour of sapphires. Jojen allowed himself a moment to admire the colour. "I'd have thought you'd had tons... unless you're uninterested of course. Then it makes sense that you hadn't, but you're deffintely attractive enough to have had somebody!"

 

Jojen smiled and let Bran continue to babble. His flushed face was surprisingly cute, though Jojen didn't really understand what had lead Bran to feel embarrassed. Maybe they'd never talked about this sort of thing before but they were best friends- it wasn't off limits. They could talk about sex, there was nothing wrong with that. 

 

"I've never." Jojen repeated with a sly smile. "Maybe it's just because there's never really been anyone I've been interested in doing it with- at least not any that have also been interested in me." 

Bran looked slightly crestfallen. He bit at his bottom in a rather Arya-like fashion and raised his brow slightly. "So, are you... saving yourself for somebody?"

 

"Nah, not really." Jojen lied with a slight shrug. "Just don't really see much point in doing it just for the sake of it. Feels like there should be a reason... I don't know. Maybe not."

 

Bran nodded and looked like he wanted to run away. Jojen sighed, it had been obvious since Bran had come over that he had something he wanted to say.

 

"Spit it out, Stark." Jojen laughed slightly to show his annoyance was false but Bran flushed anyway. "What's up?"

 

"Jojen, I think I'm...." Bran faltered, eyes wide. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "I was going to ask if you- if maybe you wanted to- to uhm.... you know.. with me?" Bran scratched the back of his head and looked down at his feet. "But uh, if you were wanting to save yourself for somebody then I totally get it! I was just thinking about how bored you looked and that maybe we could... but it's fine. Never mind, it's totally okay that-"

 

"Shut up, Bran Flakes." Jojen laughed again and clasped Bran on the shoulder. "You're going to talk yourself completely out of breath. And that's not a very good type of breathless either."

 

Bran's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open but he didn't speak. His eyes sparkled with confusion and excitment, held back with just  a little bit of uncertainity. He wasn't sure if Jojen was implying what he thought he was and he didn't want to jump the gun too quickly. "Uhm..."

 

Jojen pushed Bran backwards a little bit, trying to control the jumping nerves in his stomach. He didn't want to get too confident, didn't want to scare Bran off. Even if Bran had been the one to propose the situation, he wasn't very good at using his words and would quickly flee if he felt like an emotional moment was coming on. Bran was walking backwards the entire way to an empty guest bedroom with eyes wide and red cheeks, then stood awkwardly wringing his hands while Jojen closed the door. 

 

Jojen turned around to face him, eyes darkened and lip caught between his teeth. He was already half hard just thinking about being able to fuck Bran for real, an actual sitatuion that could exist. He'd never truly imagined that it could in this life. It was something for dreams or late nights that always left him feeling guilty. 

 

"What about the person you were saving yourself for?" Bran asked, voice painfully shy. "I didn't want to pressure you-"

 

"Hey." Jojen cut him off, taking Bran's cheeks lightly and pulling Bran closer. "It's no pressure. Don't worry." He kissed Bran quickly, a reassurance that he was serious, before pulling back to look in Bran's eyes. He gave him this time to change his mind, to walk away and forget it ever happened. But Bran just gazed back with an expression he couldn't quite read, blinked, and dropped his eyes towards Jojen's lips. So Jojen leaned back in.

 

Bran's arms moved to wrap around his neck, Jojen's hands gripped Bran's hips as he moved them blindly towards the bed. They fell down on top of it, Jojen taking his mouth from Bran's to smile at him sweetly. Bran brushed his fingers lightly on the soft skin where Jojen's shirt had pulled away from his shoulder and smiled back.

"Oh." Bran said, suddenly looking nervous. He crinkled his nose slightly and looked around him. "I didn't think to... I don't have any stuff to use. I doubt that you do either." 

 

Jojen laughed, falling forward so that his face was resting in the crock of Bran's neck. Bran let out a small gasp as he felt Jojen's warm breath against him. "Bran, this is Theon Greyjoy's house. I'm sure there's stuff we can use in every single room."

 

Bran was laughing now too, pulling his legs to wrap around Jojen's waist and pull him closer. Jojen could feel Bran growing hard underneath him and marvelled at the fact that this was truly happening. Bran was peppering kisses all across Jojen's neck, sucking softly on the pulse point. Jojen let out the softest moan he could and felt Bran smirking at the sound.

 

Jojen pulled back to straddle Bran's hips and pushed the younger boy back onto the bed. He smirked down at him and let his hands run up underneath Bran's T-shirt. Goosebumps appeared in the wake of Jojen's feather light touches and it became a little bit harder for Bran to breathe. He kept his eyes glued to Jojen's face, watching the concentration and determination he showed with even the littles actions. Jojen took hold of the hem of his shirt and tugged it over Bran's head. 

 

When Bran re-appeared from the fabric, Jojen leaned down and took his nipple into his mouth. Bran gasped then moaned, surprised that it felt as good as it did. Jojen alternated between tugging the small nub with his teeth and rolling his tongue across it. His hand moved upwards to pinch at the other and Bran thrusted his hips upwards with a moan. Jojen laughed against his skin and began kissing downwards. 

 

Jojen allowed his free hand to rest on the inside of Bran's clothed leg, just inches from his hard cock. Kissing, licking and biting Jojen made his way down Bran's torso and listened with satisfaction to his whimpers and sighs. Stopping just above Bran's waistline, Jojen looked up with a smirk.

 

"Why are you stopping?" Bran whimpered, running one hand through Jojen's blond fringe quickly. Jojen ducked away from Bran's touch with a small giggle and sat up straight once again. He pulled his over shirt over his head.

 

"Eye for an eye, Brandon." Jojen replied smiling, watching as Bran's darkened eyes took in his now naked torso. Bran licked his bottom lip then bit down on it. Jojen rubbed his cock down against Bran. Bran arched his back and let out a high moan. Jojen smiled, amused by how much his smallest touch seemed to affect Bran. The noises he made were like something out of a wet dream. He fought the urge to just rut up against Bran until they both came in their pants but he did allow himself to rub their dicks together again a few more times just to hear Bran's moans.

 

He pushed himself further down Bran's body to remove his belt and tug down his jeans. He leaned forward and traced the outline of Bran's cock through his boxers with closed lips. Jojen raised his brow, Bran was actually bigger than his small body would lead a person to believe. Bran panted above him and his hands moved to slide into Jojen's hair once again, resting there softly. The gesture was small but reassuring, encouraging Jojen to begin mouthing at Bran's length through his boxers.

 

"Oh... Oh, Jojen, please." Bran whimpered, wiggling his hips upwards so that his large bulge rubbed more aggressively against Jojen's mouth. "Please don't tease." 

 

Jojen huffed out a laugh and pushed two fingers down the waistband of Bran's underwear to pull them down quickly. Jojen watched in awe as Bran's cock sprung free, red and leaking. Bran's hand moved instantly to touch it, to get relief, but Jojen smacked it away. He took hold of Bran's cock softly, eliciting a soft moan from Bran, and brushed his thumb against the tip. He didn't want to rush this, he knew that chances were this wasn't going to happen again so he had to make it last. Make it good for Bran, so he'd remember. 

 

Jojen leaned down and licked at the wetness forming at the tip, causing Bran to groan loudly and tighten his grip in Jojen's hair. The bite of it was just on the side of painful but Jojen relished in it. The pain was showing him just how much his touch was affecting Bran, and that was what mattered right now. Jojen could be considered with himself after. He wrapped his lips fully around Bran's tip and sucked ungracefully, careful to cover his teeth and trying not to be too concerned with the fact that he'd never done this before. That it could be horrible, painful even. He didn't want to do anything to hurt Bran.

 

But the moans Bran was letting out made Jojen feel as though he probably wasn't hurting him, and encouraged him to take more of Bran into his mouth. Bran groaned deeply and his hips thrusted up, pushing his cock deeper down Jojen's willing throat. Jojen moaned around Bran and it seemed as though it was the right thing to do it, judging by the string of whimpers and curses that came from Bran. Jojen bobbed his head up and down slowly, focusing his tongue on the tip and slit with every movement. Bran was an endless noise of moans with tugs on Jojen's hair. He admired the glistening sweat on Bran's body as he reached down to palm lightly at his balls, watching the way the stomach muscles tightened and hips twitched. 

 

Jojen gave a soft hum around Bran's cock before removing his mouth with a single tongue swipe to the tip. Bran was panting and looked about ready to argue this change when Jojen began nibbling the soft skin on his thighs, thumb rubbing across the tip in time with each bite. Bran let out what sounded more like a broken sob than a moan and Jojen had to force himself not to come from the sheer sound. Jojen's cock was dribbling without a single touch and he wasn't even sure if he could last long enough to give Bran the fucking he deserved. He vowed to make this as good for Bran as he possibly could.  

 

Jojen pulled his head up, lips and cheeks bright red and eyes gazed over. He pulled himself up Bran's body, letting their lips ghost together. Bran moaned at the taste of himself and rubbed his hard on upwards to feel friction. Jojen took pity on him for a moment, grinding his still-clothed erection against Bran's sensitive skin. 

 

"Why the fuck are you still wearing your jeans?" Bran gasped out, reaching down with shaking hands and fighting with the button on Jojen's pants. Jojen laughed and reached down to help Bran’s trembling nervous fingers. “No, no I want to do it.” 

 

Jojen pushed himself back and reached half blind for the dresser drawer, tugging it open and rummaging through it to find the particular object he was looking for and hoping he wouldn’t end up touching something… less desirable. 

 

Bran successfully gotten Jojen’s pants undone and was now pushing them down his hips and ass. He reached out and took Jojen’s throbbing dick into his hand, and Jojen had to bite down on his lip to focus on not coming right there. Bran’s hand was soft and confident with short twists of his wrists on every up stroke. Jojen found what he was looking for and knocked Bran’s hand away.

 

Bran shot Jojen a wounded look and pouted. His reddish brown hair was dark against the white pillowcase and his cheeks flushed a bright red. Jojen dropped the bottle of lube onto the bed beside him, watching his face grow all the more red at the sight of it. Jojen leaned down and brushed his nose against Bran’s.

 

“Don’t look so sad.” He said, voice ragged and deep. He smiled softly as Bran’s eyes remained stuck to his lips. “If you kept going I would’ve come and wouldn’t have been able to fuck you.” 

 

Bran inhaled deeply, grabbing hold of lube and gripping Jojen’s shoulder hard enough to bruise. “Quit talking and do it then, Reed.” Jojen bit Bran’s bottom lip, pulling until he couldn’t feel between his teeth anymore and accepted the bottle from Bran’s shaking hand. He squeezed out a decent amount and warmed it carefully.

 

Bran watched every movement Jojen’s hand made, panting and eyes wide. Bran didn’t think he could more aroused than he already was, but every motion of Jojen was pushing him closer to the edge. He couldn’t believe that simple hand movements could leave him feeling like he was going to come.

 

Jojen brushed his finger up against Bran’s entrance to allow him the chance to get used to the sensation and marvelled once again at how this was actually happening. Jojen had imagined his first time more than once, he’d always hope it would be Bran but he’d never thought it actually would.  Even these circumstances weren’t perfect, this was just supposed to be fun, Bran didn’t want anything serious… but Jojen was going to take anything and everything Bran was willing to give him. Bran gasped and squeezed Jojen’s biceps, but pushed himself down so that Jojen’s finger slipped inside. Jojen let out a gasp of his own, surprised at how Bran felt…. warm and tight. He couldn’t imagine how it would feel to be inside him fully. 

 

Bran was nodding, words having left him at even the slightest touch. His stomach was jumping with nerves and he really just wanted Jojen to get on with it already. He pushed down and rutted his hips upwards, for moment just doing everything himself while Jojen watched with wide eyes. He let out a soft groan and curled his finger upwards. Bran’s hips jerked with every thrust and his eyes gazed over as he started at Jojen’s determined face. 

 

“More.” Bran breathed out eventually. Jojen wasted no moment with hesitation before slipping his second finger inside and pressing them both up against his prostate insistently. Bran moaned loudly and threw his head back, breathing heavily. Jojen paused for a moment to let Bran catch his breath and calm down but soon enough Bran was begging for him to keep going.

 

“Jojen. Jojen.” Bran babled, digging his nails into Jojen’s back and shoulders, pushing his hips up. “That’s good. That’s enough. Fuck me.”

 

Jojen shook his head and scissored his fingers. Bran moaned again, breaking off like a sob. Jojen placed his free hand on Bran’s bare hip to anchor him, for reassurance that things would be okay. “I don’t want to hurt you Bran. If you aren’t prepped properly-”

 

“Fuck Jojen.” Bran pushed himself down harder onto Jojen’s stretching fingers and let out a breathless sigh. “If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to-”

 

Jojen pulled out his fingers and made another grab for the lube once again. Bran snatched it from his hands and all he had to say was “me” for Jojen to lean back slightly and watch as Bran squirted the gel onto his hand. He didn’t warm it as Jojen had out of his growing desperation and grabbed Jojen’s cock harshly. Jojen hissed and his hips pistoned forwards. 

 

Bran made quick work of spreading the lubrication and dropped his hand back down onto the bed. He made eye contact with Jojen as he wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling Jojen’s body flush with his entrance. Jojen groaned and gripped Bran’s hips hard enough to bruise him again. 

 

Jojen pushed in slowly, hissing all the while. He let out a low groan when he bottom out and Bran whimpering in his ear. He forced his hips to still, listening to the sound of Bran’s whimpers and was overwhelmed with the feeling of heat around him. He knew if he moved now, he’d come and everything would be embarrassing over.

 

“Joj…. move.” Bran whispered in his ear. Jojen shook his head quickly but slid his hand between their bodies to take hold of Bran’s cock. Bran gasped and moaned, hips rolling upwards into Jojen’s hand.

 

Jojen remained idle with the exception of the stroking of his hand. Bran moaned and whimpered and groaned underneath him, hips still rolling and legs tightening around him. “Jojen, are you going to fuck me or not?”

 

Jojen whimpered in his ear and pulled out slowly. He thrusted back inside just as slowly, urged on by Bran’s moans and sighs. He wanted to go slow, make it last, make it perfect…. but the noises Bran made for him and the feeling of his own pleasure was too much and Jojen was speeding up despite himself.

 

“Ahh… Ahh! Fuck, Jojen!” Bran was growing louder with each thrust and Jojen was beginning to suspect that they’d be able to hear him in the party. He pressed their lips together in a lazy attempt to quiet Bran down but thrusted all the harder because the noises were making it easier to control himself.

“Bran…” Jojen sighed into his mouth, hand moving quickly and skillfully up and down Bran’s length, spreading precum. “I’m close…” Bran moaned as Jojen bit down on Bran’s neck and thrusted faster. “You always come first.”

 

Bran came then suddenly with a loud shout. The throbbing of Bran’s dick in his hand and the tightening of Bran around him sent Jojen following him right over the edge with a deep groan. He collapsed down onto Bran’s chest, mildly hoping he wasn’t crushing the boy, but the way Bran was running his fingers through Jojen’s hair comforted those thoughts.

 

Jojen pulled out once he regained the strength to do so and stared down at Bran with an soft expression on his face. “Uh…”

 

“That was more fun than Theon’s shitty party.” Bran said, sounding out of breath but happy nonetheless. Jojen nodded and his stomach dropped.

 

“We should probably go back.” He said quietly, sitting back on his knees and grabbing for his clothes. “We’ve been gone too long. Your sister’s going to have noticed by now.”

 

Bran nodded, biting his lip. Time to head back to reality. 

  
  



	2. You Call Me When You Feel Like I'm Your Good Time [I'll Be Your Temporary Fix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having sex with Jojen was the worst decision Bran had ever made… because Bran now had to look at Jojen everyday and not be allowed to touch him. Sometimes Bran cheated. He'd rest his leg against Jojen’s whenever they sat side by side, he'd hug him longer than seemed necessary, brush his fingers against him at any chance he got. Jojen must have noticed, Bran could see his eyes flick over to him, the smallest hint of a smile crossing his face but Jojen never pulled away. Maybe Jojen felt the nagging sense of want too.

Having sex with Jojen was the worst decision Bran had ever made… because  Bran now had to look at Jojen everyday and not be allowed to touch him. Sometimes Bran cheated. He'd rest his leg against Jojen’s whenever they sat side by side, he'd hug him longer than seemed necessary, brush his fingers against him at any chance he got. Jojen must have noticed, Bran could see his eyes flick over to him, the smallest hint of a smile crossing his face but Jojen never pulled away. Maybe Jojen felt the nagging sense of want too. 

 

Bran sometimes felt as though that entire night had been a dream, he still couldn't believe it had happened. It had been amazing, close enough to perfect but Bran now must suffer through the knowledge that it could never happen again. Because a simple night of sex didn't make Jojen his boyfriend or anything even close to it. 

 

That didn't stop Bran from picturing Jojen naked whenever he saw him or reimagining the look on Jojen’s face when he came with Bran’s name on his lips.

 

“Why so spacey?” Meera asked, leaning against the back of the couch beside Bran. He looked up at her and wondered how he was supposed to explain that he was spacey because he was thinking of the time her brother fucked him senseless in a bedroom at the Greyjoys house. 

 

“Oh, I don't know.” Bran shrugged. “Just thinking I guess. Maybe I'm tired.” 

 

“Brandon Stark, you're a worse liar than Sansa.” Meera laughed, trying to run her hair through her messy brown hair. “If you don't want to tell me what's been bothering you, fine. Gotten used to that, Jojen won't tell me what's wrong with him either.”

 

“Jojen?” Bran asked, glancing over at Meera while still trying not to seem too interested. “Whats wrong with Jojen?”

 

“Didnt I just say that I didn't know?” Meera laughed. Meera always laughed. “He's been quieter than usual. Moodier I suspect but not necessarily angry or sad. Just weird… easily irritated.” 

 

“Maybe I'll talk to him.” Bran smiled to himself, trying to seem neutral. “See what's up with him.” 

 

Meera raised her brow but didn't argue. Arya looked up from the spot where she leaned against Meera’s legs. “And how are you going to get him to talk? Suck his dick?” 

 

If that's what it took, Bran thought to himself with a smile, he'd do it gladly. He said nothing to his sister and left out the back door. He skipped through the yard and pulled himself up the vines that led to Jojen’s bedroom window. 

 

He knocked only once before Jojen appeared and pushed the window open.  He shot Bran a confused smile, the two hadn't hang out alone since they'd had sex. “Whats up Bran Flakes?”

 

“Meera says you've been a moody little shit.” Bran smirked as he dropped into Jojen’s room as he'd done a thousand times before. 

 

“Really?” Jojen laughed. “Seems Arya has said the same about you.” 

 

“Often and loudly.” Bran agreed, tossing himself down on the bed. “Meera has much more tact.” 

 

“She always has.” Jojen joined Bran on the bed. Sitting in the bed with Jojen errupted many memories that stirred him. 

 

“Its like you woke up something inside me.” Bran whispered, not sure what was encouraging his words. Maybe the hope that Jojen really did understand. “Something I didn't know was there but now it's awake and it won't shut up.” 

 

Jojen was nodding before Bran had finished talking. “I know… before I never even thought about sex, not really, but now… it's a constant. I can't get it out of my head.” 

 

Bran looked over at him, the air around them thick with tension. “I don't know if being together was the best idea we'd ever had. It just made me want sex more than I'd ever wanted it before. And seeing you… it's hard.”

 

“Literally or figuratively?” Jojen asked, completely deadpan. Bran’s eyes widened but Jojen started to laugh. Bran laughed too, leaning against his shoulder for support. 

 

“Maybe a little bit of both?” Bran snickered. His hand fell down on top of Jojen’s and heated their skin up. Jojen looked up at Bran, their eyes holding for a long moment. 

 

“Bran…” Jojen breathed out before leaning in and locking their lips together. Bran’s hands slid into Jojen’s hair and pulled them closer together.

 

“Jojen.” Bran said back, a confirmation. Of course he was feeling the same, he felt it in his bones. He needed Jojen.  Jojen pushed him down against the pillows and climbed onto his torso. Their lips moved together, desperate and needing more. Jojen bit Bran’s bottom lip and pulled back. 

 

Bran watched his face carefully. Jojen seemed lost in thought for a moment before tugging off his shirt and pulling off Bran’s own. Bran scratched at Jojen’s bare stomach and sighed happily.  

 

“Get on with it, Reed.” Bran said with a smirk. Jojen pushed back down, rubbing his cock against Bran and drawing out a high moan. “Fuck mate. We are not waiting so long next time.” 

 

“Next time?” Jojen laughed against Bran’s lips and ran his tongue along it. Bran gave a low moan. His hips bucked up.

 

“Hell yes next time.” Bran smiled before taking Jojen’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging for a moment. “We're both too good at this to wait around until we're about to explode.” 

 

“How would you know if we're good at this?” Jojen asked, pressing soft kisses to Bran’s neck. “You've never been with anyone else, no more than I have.” 

 

“I'm pretty sure we're good at this.” Bran pushed Jojen’s hips back enough to pull his pants loose and tug them down. “And I remember you being pretty good at something else- now I wanna try.”

 

Jojen let out a soft moan as Bran pushed his boxers down his ass and smiled when his cock sprung free.  Bran pushed Jojen back until he was kneeling before him. Bran reached out and took hold of Jojen’s cock, appreciating the low groan Jojen gave. He wrapped his mouth around the tip, sucking softly and trying hard not to smile as Jojen moaned. It felt good knowing he could make Jojen make noises like that. Jojen moaning was definitely one of Bran’s favourite sounds in the world- he wanted it playing on repeat for the rest of his life. The thought left him encouraged and he took nearly the whole length of Jojen into his mouth. 

 

Jojen gasped and banted forward, leaning over Bran with his hand pushed against the wall to support himself. As Bran began bobbing his head enthusiasticly, Jojen’s hips twitched to meet Bran every time he pulled back. 

 

As Jojen’s twitches turned into shallow thrusts, Bran stilled his head and focused his efforts on his tongue alone. Bran eventually pulled his head back to lick at Jojen’s tip and to tongue at the slit. Jojen gave out soft breatheless moans that had Bran’s heart smashing up against his chest. 

 

“Bran.” Jojen whimpered as Bran moved on to suckling the head.”If you keep going, I'll come.” 

 

Bran smirked up at Jojen, pulling back with one final tongue to the slit. “You can come later.”

 

“Thats the plan.” Jojen pushed Bran back down against the bed and straddled him with a smirk. He grinded his hips down to meet Bran and laughed out loud at the choked moan Bran gave. This was much better than the first time they'd had sex, they were more comfortable with each other,more confident in what they could do. They we're able to be themselves when last time they'd been too nervous to break the tension and ruin the mood. 

 

Jojen popped open the button of Bran’s jeans and pulled them down slowly, leaving his boxers in place.  Bran groaned and swatted at Jojen’s bare shoulder. 

 

“Dont be a dick!” Bran hissed as Jojen grasped him through the thin fabric. 

 

“You don't want me to be a dick?” Jojen snickered while leaning forward to brush his lips against Bran’s. “I thought you liked my dick.” 

 

Bran moaned and rocked his hips against Jojen’s hand. “I like it more inside me.” Bran pushed harshly against Jojen’s hand and Jojen squeezed him through the fabric once more before pulling his hand away with a snicker. 

 

Bran pouted at him and bit his lip. Jojen leaned towards him and pressed his fingers to Bran’s lips and Bran sucked them wetly into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them expertly as he just has Jojen’s dick and Jojen had to fight back a moan. 

 

Jojen removed Bran’s boxers and pushed his finger up against Bran’s enterance. With only a few small strokes inside, Bran moaned out and begged Jojen for more. 

 

“Bran, I don't want to-” Jojen began but was cut off by the feeling of Bran kissing him. 

“Hurt me I know.” Bran laughed with an eye roll. “I did this myself this morning, I'm good to go.” 

 

Jojen moaned out in surprise. The image of Bran spread out on his own fingers burned through his brain and Jojen thought he might pass out from the mere thought of it. “Damn it, Bran Flakes. Warn a bloke before you go on talking  about  your solo activities.” Jojen pushed another finger inside easily and Bran moaned out. 

 

“Sorry bro.” Bran panted heavily. “Maybe next time I'll just show you instead of telling you?” 

 

Jojen laughed and let his head rest against Bran’s shoulder. “Did you just call me 'bro' while I have my fingers up your ass and then propose that I watch you masturbate??” 

 

“I think I did.” Bran laughed too and nipped at the skin beneath Jojen’s ear. “What can I say? Our relationship has gotten complicated.” 

 

Jojen pursed his lips as though he wanted to say something but merely pushed a third finger inside Bran. Bran moaned and pushed back against them. 

 

“Uh uh, Jojen, ah.” Bran panted, grasping at the sheets. “Please Jojen. I need you.” 

 

Jojen swallowed hard and inhaled deeply. “Bran… I don't have any lube here.” 

 

“I don't care.” 

 

“Itll hurt a lot.” 

 

“I don't care.” 

 

“ You’'ll care tomorrow when it hurts to bloody walk.” Jojen snapped, stilling his fingers and glaring down at his best friend. Bran gazed back up at him, completely calm. 

 

“If you don't want to do this without lube, that's fine. I understand.” Bran still seemed slightly out of breath but his eyes were sincere. “But personally? I want you to fuck me until I can't walk at all.”

 

“Fuck, Bran.” Jojen whimpered pitifully before pushing up to bring his cock closer to Bran’s mouth. “Get me wet at least?” 

 

Bran complied without arguement and seemed to enjoy himself immensely. Bran moaned around Jojen’s cock and rutted his hips upwards to feel the slightest friction. Soon enough Bran released him and pushed Jojen’s hips back. 

 

“Fuck me.” Bran demanded, voice hoarse from his efforts. Jojen positioned himself at Bran’s hole. 

 

“Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop.” Jojen said softly before kissing Bran lightly. 

 

“Bloody get on with it!!” Bran growled. Jojen seemed to show more hesitation and Bran groaned. “Would you feel better if I did the work? That way the pain is my fault?” 

 

“What do you mean?” Jojen barely had the chance to ask before Bran flipped them and sunk down on Jojen’s cock with a hiss. His nose crinkled in discomfort and Jojen rubbed small circles on his  hip bones. 

 

“You okay?” He whispered, fighting not to buck his hips up into the tight warmth that was Bran. 

 

Bran nodded. “Invest in lube though. It does sort of sting more than the first time.” 

 

“You got it Bran Flakes.” Jojen smiled fondly up at him as Bran began slowly rocking his hips back and forth. Lifting his hips up just slightly before dropping back down, leaving them both breathless in the best sort of way. 

 

As Bran began to bounce in earnest, his moans came fast and loudly. Jojen was left to be thankful that Meera was over at the Starks and his parents at work because he didn’t think it was likely that Bran was going to quiet down. And he didn’t want him to.

 

Jojen thrusted his hips up slightly but Bran cried out in the added pleasure. Jojen’s cock brushed against his prostate with each thrust and Bran was fighting back the urge to scream at the almost overwhelming feelings. He did scream in fact, when Jojen’s hand reached out and began to stroke his cock.

 

“Ahhhhhh….” Bran moaned, reaching down and joining his hand with Jojen’s. It wasn’t long after that, Bran coming with a loud shout and Jojen following right after him. Quickly Jojen pulled out from Bran and rolled over so they both lay on their backs staring up at the ceiling, boneless and breathless.

 

“Did I mention that we’re not waiting so long next time?” Bran panted and Jojen laughed out loud.

 

“I think you might have.” Jojen made a grab for the control on his bedside table. “Teen Wolf?” 

 

“Yes.” Bran nodded, and then smirked at Jojen. “After you make me something to eat. Riding your dick is a lot of work.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Bran. You’re shameless.” 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen sits on his knees stroking his own cock, watching Bran wither against his bed. Its just sex, he told himself, completely certic on orgasms and loyalty. That's what having a friend's with benefits is all about. Wasn't it? Bran and Jojen weren't in love with each other, they were just friends who occasionally have sex. Really good- no strings attached- sex.

Jojen sits on his knees stroking his own cock, watching Bran wither against his bed. Its just sex, he told himself, completely certic on orgasms and loyalty. That's what having a friend's with benefits is all about. Wasn't it? Bran and Jojen weren't in love with each other, they were just friends who occasionally have sex. Really good- no strings attached- sex. 

 

“Jojen!” Bran moaned through clenched teeth. “If you're just going to jerk yourself off you could do that at home!” 

 

Jojen laughed and reached out to touch the sticky spot on Bran’s mattress. “I think you've done alright, Bran Flakes. Don't complain.” 

 

Bran pouted, cheeks turning red. “Just fuck me already, smart ass.” 

 

“Well if you insist.” Jojen purred slightly while leaning forward to thrust softly into Bran. Bran let out a moan and pushed back against Jojen. 

 

“Jojen. Jojen, harder. More.” Bran moaned loudly, hands reaching out blindly behind him to grab at Jojen. Jojen pushed deeper into Bran, pulled out faster and thrusted harder. 

 

Bran whimpered, hands clawing at the bedsheets. Jojen pushed into Bran hard, soft moans falling from his own lips. They’d gotten quite good at this, and were good at reading each other as well. They knew what the other liked, knew what things they wanted to try, and things that made them nervous. They recognized each other’s noises, what they meant. Jojen was much quieter than Bran, but even he had his tells. 

 

Jojen pulled out and sat back up, panting. Bran let out a whine and rutted his hips against the bed. “Why did you stop?”

 

“Turn over, Bran.” Jojen touched the burning skin on Bran’s hip lightly and before he could blink Bran was flipping over, grabbing desperately at him. 

 

Jojen didn't make him wait, thrusting back inside quickly. Bran’s moaning was music to his ears and grew louder with each thrust. It wasn't long before Bran was barely less than screaming with every brush against his prostate. Jojen was more than thankful for the empty Stark house, a rare occurrence. 

 

Jojen reached between their sweaty bodies to grip Bran’s cock, storking him quickly to the rhythm of his thrusts. Bran bit down on Jojen’s neck to muffle the screams falling from his mouth. His teeth broke the skin as he came, and Jojen filled Bran moments after with a loud shout that surprised them both. 

 

Jojen pulled out and laid down beside Bran, who inched over so their arms were touching. They weren't cuddling but still touching, always touching these days.

 

“I don't know if liked that… position.” Jojen sighed, not looking at Bran. “It felt weird. I felt possessive and harsh. Like I was just taking you, all self absorbed.” 

 

“It wasn't like that, stupid.” Bran smacked Jojen’s shoulder and smiled at him. “Dont worry.” 

 

“I know it wasn't like that.” Jojen sighed. “Still felt like it.” 

 

Bran rolled closer, and hugged Jojen in a surprisingly tender moment. It wasn't as though Bran and Jojen never hugged, but after sex things were a bit more tense. Both sort of afraid that the touching would make things awkward. “If you don't like it, we won't do it again. Its okay.” 

 

Jojen smiled at him and fought off the urge to kiss Bran. He didn't get to kiss Bran just because he felt like it. Bran’s eyes dropped down to Jojen’s neck and widened. 

 

“Shit, Joj!” Bran’s finger leaned out to touch him and Jojen winced at the unexpected sting. His fingers came away bloody and Jojen blinked. “You're bleeding! I'm sorry!” 

 

Bran’s eyes were wide and his lip set in the slightest pout. Jojen smiled at him and shook his head. “Its okay, Bran Flakes.” 

 

“I didn't mean to do it so hard.” Bran said quietly, rubbing his bloodied fingers together and lower lip shaking. 

 

“Hey Bran no.” Jojen pulled Bran’s face back to look at him. “You obviously didn't mean to and it's okay. Not exactly sure how I'm going to cover it up though.” 

 

Bran looked back down at the bite. A soft smile slide across his face. “Don't cover it.” 

 

xxx

Jojen sat down across from Arya in the cafe, covering his bruised neck in what he hoped was a subtle manner but figured it probably wasn't. Arya was staring him down, something triumphant in her grey eyes. 

 

Jojen picked at his muffin carefully, not wanting to meet Arya’s unbreaking gaze. She and Jojen often went alone to the Tyrell cafe, as both Bran and Meera had deemed the hot chocolate there undrinkable depsite them both drinking Starbucks on the daily. It had become sort of a place for Jojen and Arya to go whenever they'd had enough of their families. 

 

“I'm disappointed in you Jojen Reed.” Arya tapped her fingers against the high wooden table. Jojen looked up slowly and gave her a confused look. “I thought we were friends.”

 

“We are friends” Jojen said, bewildered causing Arya to roll her eyes. 

 

“Oh really?” Arya sipped her hot chocolate, eyebrows raised. “I thought friends would tell each other if they started fucking each other's siblings.” 

 

Jojen’s mouth dropped open slightly but he couldn't bring himself to defend himself. He couldn't think of anything he could say, especially not with the glaringly obvious bite mark on his skin. 

 

“And don't even try to deny it.” Arya waggled her finger in Jojen’s face. “I've had my suspicions since you guys disappeared at Theon’s party but… you’re both just so damn obvious.” 

 

Jojen was blushing so hard he figured that the rest of his body was bloodless. Arya laughed and patted his hand. “Don't worry, you guys have been pretty good at keeping your little secret. I just know you both very well, something most people don't. They know one or the other.” 

 

“I don't know what to say.” Jojen whispered, mortally embarrassed. Arya rubbed his hand and smirked. 

 

“Then say nothing, I'm going to talk.” Arya inhaled deeply and suddenly looked serious. “You're a bloody fool, Jojen Reed. I can't believe you've gotten yourself into this.” 

 

Jojen blinked and Arya blundered on. “You've been in love with my brother since you were eight. And you get yourself into this weird no strings attached sex thing? You're an idiot and I sort of wonder if you like causing yourself pain.” 

 

Jojen looked back down at his hands and bit his bottom lip. He hadn't thought his feelings for Bran had been quite so obvious. 

 

“He's going to hurt you.” Arya said, her voice dripping with sympathy. “He won't mean to and he probably won't notice when he does it but he will. Bran would never try to hurt you- but he doesn't think and he won't talk about his feelings.” 

 

“He won't hurt me. I know how things are. I agreed as much as him.” Jojen picked at his muffin more, suddenly not hungry at all. 

 

“Maybe.” Arya nodded, eyes burning into Jojen’s head. “I'm sure you've convinced yourself that you know where you stand but does your heart agree? You can't just have sex with somebody you're in love with it and not expect to get hurt.” 

 

Jojen sighed. “Not offense Arya but it's none of your business.” 

 

Arya mimicked Jojen’s heavy sigh. “No offense Jojen but it's going to be my business when your broken heart breaks my brother’s heart and you're both miserable shits.” 

 

xxx

 

Sansa wrapped up the sheets and tossed them into the laundry basket. Bran watched her from where he was sitting on the floor before Sansa sat down in front of him. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sansa asked him, her voice soft and eyes smiling. Bran looked held eye contact with Sansa for a long moment. 

 

“No.” 

 

Sansa sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. “You seem like you need to talk about it.” 

 

“Well, I don't.” 

 

“You do though.” Sansa rested her hand on Bran’s shoulder. “You're having sex with random people in your bed when our parents aren't home.” 

 

“I am not.” Bran snapped heat rising in his face. “Jojen isn't-” He stopped and cursed himself as Sansa’s eyes went wide. 

 

“Jojen? Are you-” Sansa stalled and pursed her lips. Bran felt heat burn in his heart at the expression on Sansa’s face.  

 

“Go on!” Bran pushed himself to his feet and stomped towards his window. “Say it! Tell me how wrong it is and how it's so disgusting and then go to mother or forbid me to see him again.” 

 

“I wasn't going to say anything like that.” Sansa sounded offended and Bran felt a little bad. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at Sansa like that. “And I won't tell Mother or Arya or anybody. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing.” 

 

“I'm not doing anything you haven't done so don't you dare judge me!” Bran smacked his hand on his window pane. 

 

“I'm not taking about having sex Bran, you're old enough to be making that decision yourself.” Sansa sighed. “I meant about having sex with Jojen in particular, and not because he's a boy so don't get started on me again.” 

 

“No, I know.” Bran shook his head a and looked back at his sister still seated on the ground. “I know what I'm doing as well. Jojen is my best friend and if I can't trust him then I can't trust anyone.” 

 

Sansa glanced down awkwardly before turned to meet Bran’s angered gaze. “You misunderstand me, Bran. I was concerned for Jojen more so than you.” 

 

Bran blinked and shook his head. “What are-”

 

“Do you love him? Really love him?” Sansa stood and stepped towards him. “Because he loves you.” 

 

“Shut up!” Bran burst out laughing. “Jojen? Are you serious? I thought you were good at these romance things!” 

 

Sansa sighed and smiled. “I guess you know Jojen better than I did but I've seen how he looks at you. How he's always looked at you. It's love Bran, and you're using him.” 

 

“No.” Bran said heart clenching. “I'm not. I asked but he said it was okay. He said-” 

 

“Of course he said it was okay.” Sansa scoffed in un-Sansalike fashion. “I've already told you that he's in love with you. Would you refuse sex with a person you'd loved for years?” 

 

Bran rolled his eyes. “I've never been in love and Jojen isn't in love with me. I don't know where you're getting this from.” 

 

Sansa smiled. “Just don't hurt him Bran. He's a sweet boy.” 

 

“I would never hurt Jojen.” 

 

xxx

Bran and Jojen sat on the couch in the Reeds living room. Howland was upstairs in his study while Jyana prepared dinner loudly.  Jojen had put on some Melissa McCarthy comedy to pass the time until Meera returned home and supper would begin. Neither boys minds seemed to be following the plot, Bran kept glancing over to the purple bruise and bite mark that darkened Jojen’s neck. Jojen had been quiet all evening and it was beginning to put Bran on edge. 

 

“What's on your mind?” Bran asked him, keeping his voice low in case it wasn't thoughts that should be overheard by Jojen’s mother in the other room. 

 

Jojen inhaled deeply. “Arya knows… about us. She heard us the night we all watched the movie. She confronted me when we were Tyrells yesterday.” 

 

Bran lower his eyes and swallowed hard. “Yes, umm.. Sansa knows too. I sort of let it slip yesterday when she was helping me with my laundry. I might have been a little harsh with her but she said she wouldn't tell anybody.”

 

“Arya didn't say she wouldn't tell but I doubt she would.” Jojen wrapped his arm behind his head and leaned against them. 

Bran nodded, knowing Arya would never tell something to their parents. She had more secrets from their family than anybody else in the Stark house. She didn't tattle. “Nah, she wouldn't tell but… if some people know, more people will find out.” 

 

“And we don't want that?” Jojen’s voice held it like a question and Bran knew that he was leaving it up to Bran which left a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

 

“If we were dating than there would be something to tell people.” Bran said slowly. “We shouldn't have to sit people down and be like ‘hello, we've been having sex how are you?’” 

 

Jojen glanced nervously towards the kitchen and pursed his lips. “No. I suppose that would be awkward.” 

 

“Exactly. There's nothing to tell anyone.” Bran nodded, turning his attention back to the movie. “Feel free to talk about your sex life with whoever you want but leave me out of it.” 

 

Jojen flinched and Bran felt that his joking tone had been lost on his best friend. Sansa’s words dancing through his brain, don't hurt him Bran…. 

 

“I was just kidding.” Bran punched Jojen lightly in the shoulder and noted how fake his smile seem “Don't be mad with me Jojen.” 

 

“I couldn't be mad at you.” Jojen smiled a little more genuine and pushed his shoulder back against Bran’s. 

 

Don't hurt him Bran. He's a sweet boy. Bran bit down on his lip and willed Sansa’s voice to leave him alone. Bran poked Jojen in the side. “Rewind the movie, I don't know what's going on.” 

 

Jojen huffed and rewinded the movie to the last spot he recognized, which was admittedly rather close to the beginning. Just a few minutes later Bran dropped his head down onto Jojen’s shoulder and Jojen felt his face heat up. 

 

Jojen’s fingers twitched and he wanted to reach out to hold onto Bran’s hand but he knew better. Even this, Bran resting on his shoulder was probably too much and would be starting too many feelings inside him. Jojen stood quickly, causing Bran to fall back against the couch. 

 

“I'm going to make sure my mother doesn't need any help.” Jojen looked away before Bran could say anything. Bran crinkled his brow and pursed his lips. He didn't know what had just changed but Bran got the feelings that things weren't going to be the same. 

  
  



	4. These Lights Get Bright So Let Me Show You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran had been paying more attention to the back of Jojen’s head than his math lessons today. Bran was already good enough at Algebra to pass this midterm with flying colours, he wasn't concerned. Not about maths, but he was concerned about Jojen. His best friends had been moody and irritable since the night Bran had dinner with the Reeds. He had barely even spoken to Bran at all, spending most of his time with Arya and Meera leaving Bran to suffer through Tommen and his never ending playlist of cat videos.

Bran had been paying more attention to the back of Jojen’s head than his math lessons today. Bran was already good enough at Algebra to pass this midterm with flying colours, he wasn't concerned. Not about maths, but he was concerned about Jojen. His best friends had been moody and irritable since the night Bran had dinner with the Reeds. He had barely even spoken to Bran at all, spending most of his time with Arya and Meera leaving Bran to suffer through Tommen and his never ending playlist of cat videos. 

 

Bran tossed his eraser into the back of Jojen’s head. He watched his shoulders stiffen and then he sighed. Bran tapped his fingers on the back of his chair and Jojen reached around to swat his hands away. Bran leaned forward and blew into Jojen’s hair. 

 

Jojen turned round, eyes flashing. “Can you not? You may think you're above review, Brandon but not all of us are geniuses!” 

 

“Come off it.” Bran scoffed, twirling his fingers around his pencil. “I can help you study! Come over after school and we'll study.” 

 

“I doubt you have studying in mind.” Jojen shook his head. “And I actually need to study or I'll fail and my entire future is ruined.”

 

“It's just a midterm Joj, not an exam.” Bran smiled. “You need to relax. I can help you relax.” 

 

Jojen flushed and turned away without a word. Bran closed his eyes and tapped his fingers on the back of Jojen’s chair once again. Jojen’s shoulders tightened but he merely continued writing. Bran began coughing loudly until Jojen spun around again. 

 

“What do you want?” Jojen hissed, eyes flashing. Bran shot him an excited grin. 

 

“I really will help you study.” Bran nodded, still grinning. “And who knows? Maybe you'll remember things better with my mouth on your-” 

 

Jojen tossed Bran’s eraser back at him, hitting in the middle of the forehead and bouncing off. “Don’t talk about that here, bloody idiot! And if that's your idea of helping me study, you're an asshole.” 

 

Bran jerked back as though slapped and Jojen felt a little bad for being so harsh. Bran opened his mouth to reply but Mr Lannister cut him off.

 

“Mr Stark. Mr Reed. Do I need to separate you boys?” Mr Lannister stepped away from the blackboard and caused both of them to blush. 

 

“No.” Bran said angrily.

 

“No.” Jojen said sullenly, not seeming entirely convinced. They turned back to their books and didn't speak again. As the class was letting out, Mr Lannister was the first out. Bran grabbed Jojen’s arm and held him in place until the classroom had emptied completely. 

 

“What.” Jojen sighed meekly, eyes pleading with Bran to leave him alone. “What do you want from me?” 

 

“What do I want from you?” Bran asked, shaking his head. “I want you but besides that, why do I have to want something to talk to my best friend?” 

 

Jojen glared and crossed his arms, almost pouting. “Well I don't want you. I want to study for the midterm and you're just going to distract me.” 

 

“I'm going to distract you because you want me.” Bran stepped closer and placed his hand on Jojen’s arm. Even through the fabric of his shirt, Bran could feel how warm his skin was. “I don't see why you deny it. It's been weeks Jojen. Why?” 

 

Jojen breathed out as Bran’s hand moved to rest on his lower stomach. “Bran. Here? Truly?” 

 

“Truly.” Bran whispered into his ear and lowered himself to his knees, pushing Jojen against the desk. “Unless you want me to stop, I'm going to take you in my mouth and make you come right here in Lannisters classroom. Make sure you remember this everytime you're in this room.” 

 

Jojen’s cock was hard and straining against his pants. “I'm going to fail Algebra.” 

 

“No. I won't let you.” Bran pulled Jojen free from his pants and tongued at the curvature of the tip. Jojen whimpered and let his hand grip Bran’s brown strands. Bran sucked Jojen down and ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, tracing patterns on the back of his clothed thighs. 

 

Jojen’s hips bucked when Bran moved to pull back. Bran grinned and he sped his pace before pulling back to suck at the tip, stroking the base with his hand. Jojen moaned lowly, releasing into his mouth with shallow thrusts. Bran moaned as his come hit the back of his throat. 

 

Bran stood as Jojen pushed himself into his pants. He stepped towards Bran and placed his hands on his hips. 

 

“You always get your way don't you?” Jojen laughed slightly with a shake of his head. 

 

Bran nodded excitedly. “Come over after school. I promise we'll study… eventually.” 

 

Jojen rolled his eyes. The door flung opened and Jojen dropped his hands from Bran’s waist, attempting to step back but hitting the desk and nearly falling backwards. Bran glanced over his shoulder, calm as could be. 

 

Meera and Gendry both looked at them, Gendry nodding his hello but Meera gave them suspicious looks. “What are you still doing here? You'll be late for your next class.”

 

Jojen rolled his eyes. Meera was well known for her tardiness when it came to her classes, it was a wonder she got as good grades as she did. “We were discussing the midterm.” 

 

“I was helping him study.” Bran replied with a cheeky smile. Jojen pinched his arm and ushered while towards the door, Meera glaring at them all the way. 

 

“That was close.” Bran whispered, his voice a laugh and promise of more close calls. 

  
  



	5. If I Don't Do the Stupid Things I Do I'll Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran rolled on top of Jojen with a wicked smirk and tented pajama pants. Jojen stared up at him with stars behind his eyes and smiled back. Bran rocked his hips against Jojen’s, giving a whimper and satisfied smile.

Bran rolled on top of Jojen with a wicked smirk and tented pajama pants. Jojen stared up at him with stars behind his eyes and smiled back. Bran rocked his hips against Jojen’s, giving a whimper and satisfied smile. 

 

“You're a cheeky little shit sometimes.” Jojen cupped Bran’s cheeks in his hands and sat up properly. Bran leaned down to meet him as Jojen pushed up for a kiss. They remained like that for a moment, just kissing and Bran rocking in Jojen’s lap. 

 

“We really should start getting ready for school.” Jojen panted against Bran’s lips as his hands moved to slip inside Jojen’s sweats. “We'll be late.” 

 

Bran merely hummed and sucked a bruise onto the pale skin of Jojen’s neck. Jojen sighed and rested his hands on top of Bran’s hips to stop him from wiggling too much. Jojen was already reacting very strongly to Bran’s antics and if it became any worse, Jojen wouldn't have the will power to stop this before they missed first period completely. 

 

“Jojen.” Bran said, speaking directly against Jojen’s skin. “First period is History with Mr Luwin. We both know we don't need to be there. The French Revolution will still have happened tomorrow.” 

 

Jojen pulled back a little, clearly ready to give Bran one of his speeches about the importance of remembering the past but Bran silenced him with a quick kiss. “You know you already know whatever he's going to teach us and you know I won't understand it until you tell me. So we dont need to be there.” 

 

Jojen could see Bran’s point or at least, his errection wanted him to. Jojen had studied the French Revolution immensely the year before and Bran was never able to remember the most basic dates without Jojen reteaching the lesson later. So it might be okay if they missed History just this once. 

 

Jojen crashed their lips together and leaned back against the pillows, pulling Bran with him. Bran gave a delighted noise against Jojen’s lips and used his body to cover the other boys completely. 

 

“I have one request if I'm going to let you turn me into a skipper.” Jojen said, separating from Bran and feeling suddenly bold. “I want you to try topping, if you’re not too uncomfortable with that.” 

 

Bran’s brows rouse and an odd glimmer appeared in his eyes. Not knowing what Bran was thinking, Jojen rushed on. “I mean, I never even asked the first time I just assumed that I would be on top and while it didn't really seem like you minded-”

“I definitely didn't.” Bran laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Jojen’s lips before nodding at him to continue. 

 

“But I've been thinking that we should try it reversed, if you wanted.” Jojen felt himself blushing, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly across Bran’s neck and jaw line. “You don't have to, I'm fine with what we have but-”

 

Bran silenced Jojen’s rambling with a kiss and smiled as he pulled back. “You don't need to explain, I definitely understand why you would want that. I'm just a little nervous that I'll do it wrong.” 

 

Jojen laughed softly. “You've never let me down before, Bran Flakes, and you tried everything else for the first time. I think you'll be fine, dont worry.” 

 

Bran nodded, seeming more shy than he normally would be talking about sex and Jojen kissed him softly for reassurance. Bran grew more confident as the kiss grew hotter. Bran was rutting against Jojen and Jojen couldn't help himself from rolling his hips up to help. 

 

“Okay, Jojen.” Bran pulled back, smiling but appearing nervous once again. “I'm game but I might need a little guidance.” 

 

“Deal.” Jojen laughed and moved to take off his and Bran’s clothes, Bran reaching down to help quickly. Once they were both naked, Bran paused to run his eyes up and down the length of Jojen’s body with a content smile on his face.  Jojen pulled the bottle of lube from the top drawer and handed it to the Bran.

 

“oh.” Bran popped the lid open and crinkled his nose. “Yeah.” His cheeks were pink as he looked nervously at his lap. 

 

“We really don’t have to.” Jojen said, trying to hide his disappointment so Bran didn't feel bad. “Just stick with what works, right?” 

 

Bran looked up at Jojen, face raw with an emotion that Jojen couldn't read. “I want to make you feel good.” 

 

“You always do, Bran Flakes.” Jojen replied honestly with what he hoped was a fond eye roll. “You don't ever need to worry on that front. But I don't want to do something if you're uncomfortable with it.” 

 

Bran frowned and seemed very deep in thought for a moment. Jojen let him think, content to watch Bran… forever really. Bran leaned down Jojen’s body, kissing the skin lightly. Almost tenderly. 

 

“I feel like a dick.” Bran murmured against the skin,  smiling slightly. “You don’t know what its like, what it feels like. Seems so unfair.” 

 

Bran pushed Jojen’s legs apart, fitting perfectly between them. He looked up, this innocent look in his eyes that stirred something inside Jojen. Bran nipped at the skin of Jojen’s thighs, sliding his hands underneath his legs to cup his ass. Jojen inhaled slowly and watched Bran’s movements. How he could go from shy and insecure to cheeky and confident in a moment’s notice Jojen just couldn't understand. 

 

Bran nuzzled at Jojen’s skin, kissing it, biting it until Jojen moaned softly. He ran his nose up the inside of Jojen’s thigh, his lip dragging across the skin there. He pushed Jojen’s legs further apart to kiss higher, lips just barely brushing against Jojen’s cock before pulling away completely. 

 

“Lube me, Reed.” Bran sat up, holding his hand out for the bottle Jojen pulled from the dresser drawer. He popped it open and warmed the gel in his hands, spreading it on his fingers. Inhaling deeply, he placed his forefinger at Jojen’s entrance. 

 

“You're sure, yeah?” Jojen asked, his hips twitching unconsciously towards Bran’s finger. Bran didn't say anything but pushed his finger slowly inside, smiling as Jojen moaned quietly. Bran wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, he just hoped he wasn't doing anything wrong. 

 

“You need to tell me if I do something wrong, okay?” Bran’s hands were shaking and he tried to calm himself down. He was nervous and excited at the same time. Jojen nodded, moaning as Bran croked his finger upwards like he'd imagined Jojen does. It seemed to work well enough, short breaths coming from Jojen’s mouth. 

 

Bran pushed a second finger inside causing Jojen to moan his name. Bran smirked, always loving the sound of Jojen moaning out his name. Bran pressed kisses to the inside of Jojen’s thighs as he thrusted his fingers faster, scissoring them. Jojen panted, hands landing in Bran’s hair. 

 

“Are you ready?” Bran breathed, his cock straining and getting to the point of painful. Jojen sighed out a yes and and Bran removed his fingers. He pulled himself up Jojen’s body and kissed him until they were both breathless. 

 

Bran grabbed the bottle of lube and spread it on his length- this he knew how to do. Once he was lubed up, Bran positioned himself at Jojen’s hole. Jojen groaned and grabbed hold of Bran’s shoulders, digging his nails into the soft skin. 

 

Bran felt completely overwhelmed by the warmth that surrounded him, he never imagined anything could ever feel like that. “Oh my fucking God…” 

 

“I know!” Jojen moaned back. Both boys were in awe at this position change, neither having really expecting the pleasure to be so great. “Bran….”.

 

“Mmm, Jojen.” Bran moaned as he bottomed out. He rested his hands on Jojen’s hips as he stilled his movements inside to give them both a moment to adjust. Jojen looked up at Bran with darkened eyes and a small, sexual smile. Bran’s stomach was jumping, and he curled his toes, smiling back at Jojen.

 

He pulled out slowly, moaning, before thrusting his hips in sharply. Jojen gave a choked gasp and dug his nails into Bran’s shoulders, dragging them down his back. “Oh, Jojen…. Fuck.”

 

Bran set up a slow rhythm, gasping and moaning. He held onto Jojen’s hips tighter as he began to speed up. Jojen let out the occasional moan, cheeks red and forehead sweaty. 

 

Taking one hand from Jojen’s hip, Bran took his cock in hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Jojen moaned louder, arching his back and rocking his hips into Bran’s hand. 

 

Bran’s orgasm took him by surprise, quiet and powerful as he filled Jojen. Grunting, Jojen followed him right over the edge, come spilling onto Bran’s hand and both their chests. 

 

After Bran pulled out, Jojen reached out to kiss Bran hard. “Thank you.” 

 

“It's no problem.” Bran smiled, resting his head on Jojen’s shoulder. “I liked it more than I thought I would. Though I don't think I want to do it all the time. Really tiring.” 

 

“Welcome to my life, Bran Flakes!” Jojen laughed, glancing down at their messy bodies. “Ugh, we cannot go to school like this. Damn it Brandon.” 

 

Bran’s eyes light up. “Shower?”

 

“Yeah a shower, you damn nerd.” 

  
  



	6. Like Ships in the Night, You Keep Passing Me By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran dropped naked into Jojen’s lap, grinning, while Jojen reached out to steady him. His cock was soft but he held a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jojen groaned and rolled his eyes.

Bran dropped naked into Jojen’s lap, grinning, while Jojen reached out to steady him. His cock was soft but he held a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jojen groaned and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Again?” Bran wasn't always like this, sometimes they could go weeks without having sex but once they felt the urge for it, Bran would be willing to stay in the bed for days upon days. 

 

“Nah. Can't find my pants.” Bran smirked. Jojen scoffed and pushed Bran off, locating the discarded articles of clothing with ease. 

 

“Didnt look very hard did you?” Jojen sighed as he began to pull on his own clothes. Bran jumped into his jeans and tugged them up his waist. Jojen watched this mournfully, wishing as well that they never had to leave the bed. That didn't have to put back on the skins of Bran and Jojen, Best Friends and Never Anything More. 

 

Bran wrapped his arm’s around Jojen’s waist and prevented him from putting his shirt on. “Remind me again why we're doing this when we could be sitting in bed doing nothing instead?” 

 

Jojen looked down at Bran and smiled at his antics. “We're doing it because Sansa asked it of you, and she happens to be keeping a rather large secret for us both.” 

 

“Bloody Sansa.” Bran groaned, resting his head forwards on Jojen’s bare chest. “Never should've told her. Should've just let her believe I was whoring myself around.” 

 

Jojen laughed and gave Bran a quick peck. “We both know it wasn't your intention to tell her anything. You aren't the quickest thinker when you're upset.” 

 

Bran smiled against Jojen’s skin and held him tighter. “You know me very well. I like it”

 

“I certainly hope I'd know you well by now, we've been friends since we were four.” Jojen laughed at Bran and pitched the skin on his arm. Bran squealed and giggled, pulling himself away from Jojen. His cheeks were red as he let his hand slide down Jojen’s stomach and rest on his clothed cock. 

 

“That can't be the only reason you know me well, can it?” Bran smirked and Jojen stepped away to put his shirt on. Bran watched him, head tilted and a sly smile on his face. “I don't want to go.” 

 

Jojen reappeared from under his shirt, hair more disheveled than before.  “Neither do I. But we promised Sansa that we would… and maybe it will be fun.” 

 

“Dinner with the Tyrells and Joffrey?” Bran looked at Jojen with disbelief and scoffed. “What about that could possibly be fun?” 

 

“Aren't Robb and his girlfriend supposed to be going?” Jojen asked, sitting down on his bed and watched Bran pout. 

 

“Oh yeah. Wonderful.” Bran rolled his eyes. “We can add Robb and Jeyne fighting all night to the agenda.” 

 

“Robb and Jeyne are fighting again already?” Jojen raised his tone in surprise as Bran re-emerged from his sweater. “They've only just gotten back together. They usually have a bit of a honeymoon phrase before fighting again.” 

 

Bran sat down beside Jojen and clasped his hands in his lap. “Jeyne doesn't like Theon. Not that I blame her but it doesn't sit well with Robb. Theon is his best friend, and Jeyne’s his girlfriend. He doesn't know what to do.” 

 

“Understandable.” Jojen nodded and smiled slightly. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if he dated somebody who didn't like Bran. Didn't know how he'd do if he had to choose. 

 

“He's trying to keep them both.” Bran looked down at his hands and pursed his lips. “He won't though. He's going to have to choose. You always have to choose in the end.” 

 

Jojen watched Bran carefully, wondering what had caused him to be so affected by Robb’s relationship. He had never seemed entirely fond of Theon and had been mostly in different to Jeyne all these years. It must be something else bothering him. 

 

“Yes well…” Jojen said slowly, brushing his hands on his jeans and standing. “If we don't leave now, we'll be late.” 

 

Bran looked up and sighed. “I don't want to go.” 

 

“We're going, Brandon.” Jojen pulled Bran to his feet and walked towards the door. Bran followed him, pouting. 

 

“I wish Arya was going.” 

 

xxx

 

Bran tapped his fingers absentmindedly Jojen’s thigh underneath the table, other hand supporting his resting head. Joffrey had spent the last twenty minutes going on about his latest sword fighting lesson, and Bran had never thought that talk of swords could bore him so much. Jojen appeared just as bored, swirling his finger around the edges of his empty glass. 

 

“Then he told me that I must stand right face, make the target smaller.” Joffrey stood then to demonstrate his sword fighting stance. With that, Jojen dropped his hand from his cup and pushed back from the table. 

 

“I'm going to get a refill.” Jojen picked up his cup and moved towards the kitchen but Bran grabbed his arm before he could leave. 

 

“Joj, could you-?” Bran started but Jojen cut him off by taking his empty cup from the table. He watched Jojen walk from the room with a smile on his face.  

 

Sansa leaned over and whispered into Bran’s ear. “You act the more like his boyfriend with each passing day. Are sure it's merely sex, my dear brother?” 

 

Bran flushed and turned away angrily. Who was Sansa to be giving anybody relationship advice? He'd seen the way she'd been looking at Margaery all evening. “Shut up.” 

 

Sansa smiled and turned to watch Joffrey continue showing his poor swordsman’s skill. Bran turned back to him as well, bitterly and anxious for Jojen to return. 

 

“Yes, dear.” Margaery ushered Joffrey back into his seat. He looked abashed, which could mean trouble for her later but Bran just clenched his teeth. Sansa placed a reassuring hand on Bran’s arm before standing up and offering up some more pre-dinner snacks. 

 

Jojen returned then and handed Bran his drink, sitting down and giving Bran a quick smile. Bran reached underneath the table and took Jojen’s hand, just for a moment. The warmth spread through Bran’s body and calmed him. 

 

As Bran let go, Jojen cleared his throat and looked over to Sansa. “I thought you'd said that Robb and Jeyne would be coming.” 

 

Sansa visibly hesitated before giving Jojen a short nod. “Yes, they were supposed to be here. It would seem that Robb and Jeyne won't be spending this evening together. Or any others, any time soon.”

 

Bran exchanged a look with Jojen, who nodded. Seems as though Robb made his choice. 

 

“A pity. Jeyne Westerling is hot and much out of your brother’s league.” Joffrey laughed. “Havent seen a more stupid break up since Brandon here broke up with my sister.” 

 

Bran’s shot Joffrey a withering look but from the corner of his eye he noticed Sansa tense up. She started to offer Joffrey some lemon cakes but he waved her off. “Get off of it, woman, I am speaking to you brother. Don't interrupt.” 

 

Bran eyed Joffrey from across the table, feeling Jojen stiffened beside him. The tension in the room was so thick it could suffocate a person. 

 

Joffrey picked up a cookie and gestured towards Bran. “Why did you break up with her? She never told me.” 

 

“Well I assume if Mrycella never told you, its because it's none of your fucking business.” Bran deadpanned. Jojen inhaled deeply, and looked over at Bran with wide, scared eyes. 

 

Joffrey’s eyes went wide and he jumped to his feet. He grabbed his glass off the table and clutched it tightly. Jojen reached over to grab Bran’s arm but Bran shook him off quickly.

 

Bran knew he should hold his tongue but he'd had more than enough of Joffrey this evening. “Is that your sword fighting stance?” 

 

Joffrey threw the glass, Margaery and Loras both grabbing at him too late. Sansa shrieked but Jojen remained eerily still as the glass collided with the top of Bran’s head. The glass fell to the ground and shattered, Bran dazed for a moment and he slipped slightly from his chair until Jojen reached out to support him. A droplet of blood slipped from the cut above his eyebrow.

 

Sansa was yelling, which was an odd practise, but Joffrey and the Tyrells were being ushered to the door. Jojen knelt in front of Bran on knees and held his shirt sleeve to bleeding cut. 

 

Bran could hear more yelling from the front entry way. Margaery crying and apologizing but it was making Bran’s head hurt so he focused on Jojen. Jojen, eyes burning into his face and his bottom lip trembling. 

 

“Bran, can you hear me?” Jojen asked, his free hand stroking Bran’s leg gently. Bran rolled his eyes. 

 

“It didn't cut my ear off, Jojen, calm down” Bran snipped, placing his hand on top of Jojen’s. “It's just a scratch.” 

 

Sansa appeared then with a wet towel, gently moving Jojen’s hand from his head and replacing it with the towel. It stung and he winced. He caught sight of the red stain on Jojen’s sleeve and looked away. 

 

“What were you thinking, you bloody idiot?” You knew when Sansa swore, you'd done something wrong. “What made you think that was a good idea? Were you thinking at all?” 

 

“He provoked me.” Bran muttered. “Right little prick.” 

 

“He provoked you?” Sansa deadpanned, shaking her head. “Of course he provoked you! That's what he does, Bran”.

 

“Lay off him.” Jojen said with a surprisingly harsh tone. “You can lecture him later, when he's not bleeding.” 

 

Sansa shot him a skeptical look but nodded. She took the towel away, the stain noticeably smaller than that of Jojen’s shirt. “The bleeding is already slowing. The cut isn't serious, but we should get him to bed. I have a guest bedroom you're welcome to use, I'd rather if you didn't drive home tonight either of you.” 

 

Jojen nodded, helping Bran to his feet and marvelling at how much Sansa sounded like her father sometimes. “Thank you, Sansa. I'm sorry about your party.” 

 

Sansa sighed. “I shouldn't have expected anything else. Inviting Joffrey was a bad idea, but I had hoped Margaery could have changed him. I was wrong it seems, and I'm not sure their relationship will survive tonight so something good might have come from this. It's only lucky Robb didn't come.”

 

Jojen had to agree as he grabbed an arm around Bran. If Robb had been here, Joffrey may not have left with his life. The way he'd spoken to Sansa would have been enough to spike the rage inside him, a physical assault on his brother would not have gone down without a fight. 

 

“The guest bedroom only has one bed, but I assume that won't be a problem for you two?” Sansa gave them a sly grin. “There are old shirts of Sandor’s in the top right drawer, I figure Jojen at least will want to change out of that bloodied shirt. Leave it on the washing machine and I'll throw it in with the wash in the morning.”

 

Jojen nodded and led Bran down the hall to the bedroom. Once they were in with the door closed, Jojen removed his soiled shirt and turned to Bran. 

 

“She’s mad at me.” Bran said. His head had already stopped bleeding completely and he tugged his own shirt from his body. Jojen forced himself not to look. 

 

“Yes. She's more mad at Joffrey but I suspect she's mad at you as well.” Jojen handed one of the shirts Sansa’s ex-lovers shirts to Bran over his shoulder. Bran huffed out a laugh. 

 

Jojen turned once his own oversized shirt had been pulled on and slipped out of his jeans. Bran dropped his own pants and climbed into the bed, Jojen in beside him. 

 

“I don't know why I did it.” Bran admitted, laying beside Jojen while keeping the space between them. He felt that Jojen was a little mad at him too. “I just… the way he spoke to Sansa and how he acted with Margaery and his stupid self entitled attitude…” Bran broke off, tears coming into his eyes. 

 

“Ssh, Bran Flakes, I know.” Jojen reached over to hug Bran to his chest. “It's okay. You're okay. Sansa won't remain mad, everything will be alright. You'll see, it will be fine. I promise.” 

 

Bran clutched Jojen and allowed himself the moment of weakness as he cried against Jojen. “I-I was scared.” 

 

“So was I.” Jojen whispered to him,  hands stroking his back. “When I saw the blood on your face, it seemed so much. I was sure he'd hurt you badly. I didn't know…” Tears stung Jojen eyes now. “I didn't know what I would've done if you'd been hurt, Bran. You have to be more careful with your words.” 

 

Bran looked up to Jojen with teary eyes and wet cheeks. “Kiss me, Jojen.” 

 

Jojen inhaled deeply. He held Bran tighter and gazed back at him. “Bran, this is your sisters bed and you've been hurt… we can't possibly.”

 

Bran laughed, running his hands up Jojen’s sides. “I didn't say fuck me, Joj. I said kiss me. There's a difference I believe.” 

 

Jojen’s eyes widened. “Bran. That's… we shouldn't. It's so… This is just supposed to be fun and if we kiss simply because-” 

 

“Kissing is its own kind of fun.” Bran said, lip shaking and eyes wide. “I like kissing you. I don't see why it only has to be because of sex that we do it.” 

 

Jojen agreed, to an extent. He was afraid too, getting too close with Bran was dangerous. Yet he found himself leaning closer to Bran and pressing their lips together. 

 

Bran’s hands slid into his hair and he pressed against him. Jojen smiled against his lips and felt Bran kissing him back hard. Hands pulled his hair and noses brushed together.

 

Bran ran his tongue along Jojen’s bottom lip and Jojen opened his mouth to allow him inside. Their tongues rolled together and teeth clashed before pulling at lips. When heavy breaths started to change into soft moans, Bran pulled back and smiled.

 

“See? Just kissing and nothing has changed.” Bran said simply. “Just like nothing changed the night I slept in your arms. Which I want to do again, if you'll let me.” 

 

“Course. You got smacked upside the head with a glass today. You deserve some cuddles.” 

 

Bran smiled like a kid who had just gotten a present and tugged himself to Jojen. He rested his head on Jojen’s shoulder and their legs tangled together under the thick blankets. 

  
  



	7. You're Shining Like a Neon Light [You Light Me Up When I Get Inside]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran stumbled half blind into Sansa’s bedroom and flopped down on top of her bed and onto her open textbooks. The rest of Sansa’s room was packed and filled with boxes for her move but her bed would be remaining until the last moment, Lady currently curled up on the end of it. Bran moaned pathetically and covered his eyes with his hands. Sansa cocked her brow and waited for him to speak.

Bran stumbled half blind into Sansa’s bedroom and flopped down on top of her bed and onto her open textbooks. The rest of Sansa’s room was packed and filled with boxes for her move but her bed would be remaining until the last moment, Lady currently curled up on the end of it.  Bran moaned pathetically and covered his eyes with his hands. Sansa cocked her brow and waited for him to speak. 

 

“Is it possible to cheat on someone you aren't dating?” Bran asked quietly, voice breaking slightly. Sansa inhaled deeply and bit her lip.

 

“Not by technicality, if you're non-exclusive.” Sansa said slowly. “Were you and Jojen exclusive?”

 

“We never talked about it.” Bran said, not uncovering his eyes. “But I don't think he's been with anybody else.” 

 

“If he had…” Sansa hesitated. “If he had been with somebody else, would you feel like he'd cheated on you?” 

 

“No.” Bran said instantly, but his shoulders clenched as though he was lying. “We're not dating, he can do whatever and whoever he pleases.” 

 

“Then I'm sure he feels the same.” Sansa pulled her Chemistry book out from under Bran’s body and grabbed her highlighter again. “What did you do Bran?” 

 

The images came back to him, the girl smiling from across the room, the confused brushes of hands and mouths… he winced. “Nothing I do again. Jojen is better but I guess in the end hands are hands, even if hers didn't compare.” 

 

A girl? Sansa was slightly surprised but decided not to mention it. Bran never really had said what his sexuality was so a girl wasn't out of the question she supposed. “And what are you going to do now?” 

 

“I'm not sure.” Bran replied, rolling over to look at his sister. “I thought about telling him but I'm not sure if I should…” 

 

“If Jojen had been the one with another person, would you want him to tell you?” Sansa smiled and ruffled Bran’s hair affectionately. Bran laughed slightly and smacked his hand away. 

 

“Yes, but not because he felt guilty or anything.” Bran said, smiling now. “So we could talk about it and laugh about it.” 

 

“Do you feel guilty, Bran?” Sansa tilted her head, studying her younger brother that way she had been her homework before he in. 

 

Bran narrowed his eyes. “No. I have nothing to be guilty about.” 

 

Sansa smirked. “If you believed that, you wouldn't have come in here asking if its possible to cheat on somebody you're not dating.” 

 

Bran sighed and looked back up the ceiling and Sansa turned back to her books. 

 

“Talk to Jojen, Bran. You won't feel better until you do.” 

 

xxx

Bran dropped into Jojen’s bedroom and lost his footing, tripping and sprawling out on the carpet. 

 

“Are you okay?” Jojen laughed, pulling Bran up to his feet. Bran laughed with him and gazed at Jojen’s crinkled eyes and wide smile. His heart jumped and he grew nervous. Sansa was right, he needed to tell Jojen what happened at the party. 

 

“Hey so I wanted to talk to you about something!” Bran sat down on Jojen’s bed and crossed his legs. He hoped that he'd kept his voice happy enough that Jojen wouldn't catch on to his anxiety. Jojen narrowed his eyes and Bran supposed he failed. 

 

“I went to one of Robb’s parties tonight, though he had it at Theon’s.” Bran started, wondering if his needs this night had had anything to do with the location being where he lost his virginity.  “I sort of hooked up with a girl there.” Like ripping off a band aid. 

 

Jojen’s eyes widened. “And how was that?” 

 

Bran cringed. “Awkward and too dry. I don't think she'd done anything before me, I feel a little bad.” Bran huffed a laugh and Jojen smiled slightly. 

 

“Did you… return the favour?” Jojen scratched the back of his head and Bran wondered why this was so awkward. 

 

“Yeah.” Bran pursed his lips. “Not sure I did that well, didn't really know what I was doing.” 

 

“Really?” Jojen raised his brow and smirked. “I find that hard to believe.” 

 

Bran smacked Jojen in the shoulder and laughed. Jojen smiled and then lower his eyes. “Were you just curious Bran? Or am I not…” Jojen seemed to struggle with his words for a moment, not sure how he wanted to phrase his question. “Are you tired of me?” 

 

Bran’s mouth dropped open and he shook his head frantically. “No, no. Gods no, Jojen! You are so much better!” 

 

Jojen looked up with sparkling eyes, lips pressed together. “Are you sure? If you're bored, we can stop. It's just supposed to be fun, and if you're not having fun-” 

 

“Jojen, stop.” Bran grabbed Jojen’s hands and shook his head. “It wasn't like that, okay? She was just there!” 

 

“Like I was?” Jojen’s voice was light but he wasn't looking at Bran. Bran stared closely at Jojen and found him hard to read. He suspected these words had been dancing in his head for awhile. 

 

“No.” Bran said shaking his head. “No, not like you. I don't care about this girl-”

 

“You just wanted something fun to do at a boring party at Theon’s house?” Jojen laughed humourlessly. “Sounds familiar doesn't it?” 

 

Bran flushed. “Jojen if you're mad at me just say so!” 

 

“I'm not mad at you.” Jojen said, meeting Bran’s gaze straight on. “Got nothing to be mad at you for, we weren't exclusive. I knew what this was, couldn't have expected anything less.”

 

Bran inhaled sharply as Jojen turned away. Don't hurt him, Bran. He's a sweet boy. 

 

“Want to finish watching Veronica Mars?” Jojen suddenly switched to a lighter tone and pushed himself up propely. He moved to take hold of the remote but Bran pushed his hand back. 

 

“I want to talk about this!” Bran said, hands shaking. “You're upset, I didn't mean to upset you.” 

 

“I'm not upset.” Jojen snapped, eyes flashing. “I have nothing to be upset about right?”

 

“You are though. I can tell.” Bran said slowly, eyes trailing over Jojen’s face. He seemed paler than he'd been in when Bran had first arrived and his bottom lip was trembling slightly. “Jojen please, I never wanted to-” 

 

“You didn't want to?” Jojen narrowed his eyes. He scoffed. “Sounded like you wanted to. Can we not talk about this?” 

 

“Best friends can talk about this sort of stuff.” Bran was getting angry now, clenching his fists. “We are best friends, aren't we?” 

 

Jojen sighed,closing his eyes. “You never want to talk about your feelings so why do you insist we talk about mine? I don't want to.” 

 

Bran felt tears filling his eyes and turned away bitterly. “Sansa said you wouldn't be mad.” 

 

“I'M NOT MAD!” Jojen pushed himself to his feet and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He inhaled deeply. “I'm not mad. Okay? I'm not mad, and I don't want to talk about how not mad I am. Can we please just watch tv?” 

 

Bran took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes to hold back the tears that had sprung to them. “I'm sorry. I've ruined it haven't I? I've ruined everything.” 

 

Jojen turned to look at him, a deep hurt in his eyes. He dropped to his knees and took Bran’s hands. “You haven't ruined anything. Okay? I am not mad at you. You're free to fool around with anybody you’d like, I won't stop you. And it won't change anything unless you want it to. Unless you don't want me anymore.”

 

Bran let a small sob leave his lips and felt Jojen’s grip tighten on his hands. “What about you? What about what you want?” 

 

Jojen smiled softly, rubbing his thumbs against Bran’s hands. “If I should ever get tired of you Brandon, you'll be the first to know.”

 

Bran smiled and placed his hands on top of Jojen’s. Jojen blushed and he bit down on his bottom lip. Bran pulled his one hand up to place it on the side of Jojen’s face. An inhale of breath came from Jojen and he inched his face just slightly closer.

 

“You don't need to be worried about me not wanting you.” Bran leaned closer so his lips pressed against Jojen’s earlobe. “I had to think of you to finish.” 

 

Jojen sucked in a deep breath, squeezing Bran’s knees as Bran’s hands slid into Jojen’s hair. “I had to imagine your hands stroking me instead. Had to imagine your mouth on me, your fingers inside me… never would've come without it.” 

 

Jojen breathed heavily, his body reacted hotly to Bran’s hushed words. 

 

“It was you I wanted Jojen Reed.” Bran tugged on Jojen’s hair and pressed a kiss to his neck. Jojen moved his hands back around his waist and gripped at him. “I wanted you, I always want you.” 

 

“Bran.” Jojen said quietly but firmly. “You sure this is a good idea?” 

 

“I think you deserve something.” Bran bit down on Jojen’s neck, right above the faded bruise from before. “If you don't want to talk, fine. No talking.” 

 

Bran took Jojen’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. He let the space between them remain, leaving it up to Jojen to close it. Jojen kissed him hard, biting at his lip and rubbing his tongue along the inside of his mouth. Bran moaned and dug his nails into Jojen’s shoulders. 

 

Jojen pushed Bran against the bed and climbed above him. He hovered over Bran’s body, eyes dark and lips turned upwards. His hand grabbed at Bran’s hardening cock. He leaned closer and pressed kisses over Bran’s neck. “Will you imagine somebody else while I am with you, Bran Flakes?” 

 

Bran moaned and arched his back. “Are you bloody kidding me, Joj? Nobody could be better than you, who would I possibly imagine?” 

 

Jojen laughed, latching his teeth on Bran’s skin and rocking his hips against Bran’s. Bran moaned but pushed Jojen’s hips away and smirked. “No, no. You.” 

 

Bran flipped Jojen over and pulled his shirt from the pale torso. Bran sucked Jojen’s nipple into his mouth while his hands tugged at Jojen’s belt and pants. As the jeans were pushed down, Bran kissed down his torso until he reached Jojen’s cock. 

 

For a moment, Bran considered teasing but thought better of it. This was about Jojen this time. Bran licked up the length of Jojen before sucking nearly the entirety of him into his mouth. Bobbing his head rhythmically, Bran reached down to palm at Jojen’s balls. 

 

Jojen moaned and arched his back, hands tugging at Bran’s hair. His stomach muscles clenched and he leaned his head back, mouth opened slightly. His eyes flickered closed and he pulled all the harder when Bran circled his tongue around the tip.

 

“Bran …. if you keep going I’ll come.” Jojen moaned out, pulling Bran’s head up. Bran looked up and smiled. 

 

“I want you to.” Bran sucked Jojen back down and brought Jojen through on his promise to come. Bran swallowed it all as he had many times before and then climbed back up Jojen’s body to lay  against him. Jojen reached his hand up to stroke Bran’s back softly. 

 

“What do you want?” He asked, Bran looked up slowly. He smiled, tracing small soft patterns on his skin. 

 

“I don't need anything from you.” Bran said, his voice a hushed whisper. “I got mine already tonight, didn't I?”

 

Jojen pulled Bran into a quick kiss. “Maybe. But I wouldn't want you to go to bed having simply just imagined me.” 

 

Bran held tightener onto Jojen for a moment and wondered if the way his heart was beating against his chest was healthy. 

 

“Only if you want to.” Bran mumbled against Jojen’s warm skin. Jojen gave a quick laugh that moved them both and hugged Bran slightly. 

 

“Course I want to.” Jojen seemed so sincere, so excited that it made a sort of confidence come out in Bran. 

 

“Well in that case, there is something I've been wanting to try.” Bran leaned back on his elbows so he hovered just over Jojen. He pressed their lips together and Jojen indulged him for a moment, just brushes of lips and soft rolls of the tongue. Eventually, Jojen pulled back and gave Bran a bemused smile. 

 

“Have you?” He pushed his hand up Bran’s shirt and slid his fingers along the sensitive hidden skin. “And what's that, Bran Flakes?” 

 

Bran pushed up and took Jojen’s hand to pull him up as well. “We have to go into the bathroom. Then you'll see. I think you'll like it too.” 

 

Jojen’s eyes darkened at Bran’s deep tone and his cock made its first effort to stand again. He followed Bran into the conjoined bathroom, fingers entwined. Jojen was worried that this was too much, they were being too close, showing too many feelings but he let those worries get washed away by the warmth of Bran’s fingers. 

 

Bran bounced into the bathroom and let go of Jojen’s hand. He moved to the shower and turned the water on full. He turned his body back to Jojen, pulling his shirt over his head. Jojen reached out for Bran, who met him with a huge smile. Bran’s arms wrapped around Jojen’s shoulders and he brushed their noses together. 

 

“A shower?” Jojen smirked, taking hold of Bran’s hips and rubbing the visible skin. 

 

“Yup!” Bran seemed so excited that Jojen couldn't help but feel it a little bit himself. “It's always been on my list to do. I really  think you'll like it too. And if you do, then we can do it more.” 

 

Jojen smiled and kissed Bran softly. He pulled Bran’s pants down as far as it can go and Bran stepped out of them. They walked backwards, tongues rolling within each other’s mouths until Bran’s legs hit the tub and he stepped inside. The water hit Jojen’s skin and he yelped. 

 

“Bloody hell, Bran!!” Jojen hissed, jumping away from the spray. “Are you trying to boil pasta in here?” 

 

Bran laughed and tugged the water towards the colder temperature. “A cold shower will ruin the mood.” 

 

“It doesn't have to be cold but it doesn’t need to melt our skin off.” Jojen pushed his hand out to touch the water and nodded his approval. Bran laughed and reached up to cup Jojen’s face and kissed him lightly. Just a sticky sweet brushing of lips beyond their smiles. It lasted several heartbeats and Bran pulled back to breathe. 

 

Jojen pushed his hands under Bran’s legs and pulled Bran up into his arms Bran clutched at Jojen’s shoulders and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Jojen was hard was once more and he pushed Bran up against the shower wall. Bran whimpered against Jojen’s lips and slid one hand into his hair. 

 

“How do you want to go about this?” Jojen whispered, nipping his bottom lip. Bran placed on leg down onto the tub floor and took Jojen’s hand to this mouth. They were already wet from the showers spray but Bran moistened them none the less. He released the fingers from his mouth and Jojen placed his fingers at Bran’s enterance and pushed in slowly with a smirk. 

 

“Don't even.” Bran tightened the leg he had around Jojen’s waist and lifted his other leg slightly. He rubbed it up against the back of Jojen’s leg and bit down on his neck. Jojen whined and curled his finger inside, pressing against his sweet spot, speeding up before slipping a second finger inside. 

 

“Ah, yes, Jojen, yes.” Bran dug his fingers into Jojen’s shoulders as he began to scissor his fingers, twisting them and stretching Bran open. “Fuck, Jojen, you're so good at this. So so good. You could finish me like this, I know you could.” 

 

Jojen laughed and pushed a third finger inside, maintaining a rhythm. “Want to test that theory of yours?” He pressed his finger upwards and Jojen gave Bran a smirk. The water had his hair stuck to his forehead and droplets of water fell from the tip of nose. Bran pushed the wet strands of hair from Jojen’s eyes and smiled sweetly at him. 

 

“Later, for sure.” Bran brushed his fingers down Jojen’s face and wiped a droplet of water from Jojen’s chin. “Right now I want you to fuck me until I can't walk.”

 

“You say that a lot but I've never been able to do it.” Jojen withdrew his fingers and took hold of his cock. Positioning himself to push inside Bran, who groaned. 

“Because you always hold back. Sweet of you,” Bran pressed kisses to Jojen’s face, his cheeks and forehead and lips. His breathing was heavy as the water poured down on them both. “But I know you can do it. I want you to.” 

 

Jojen whimpered, reaching down to pull Bran’s other leg. They tightened around his waist and pushed Jojen deeper inside. Bran moaned and Jojen stroked the underlings of Bran’s legs, clutching the skin there and soothing it. Bran pushed down onto his cock, kissing Jojen’s neck and pulling at his hair. 

 

Jojen pulled out as far as Bran’s legs would allow, and fucked back in. He ground his teeth and dug his nails into Bran’s legs. He worked himself in harder with each thrust, relishing with the way Bran moaned and whimpered. Jojen grunted and fucked into Bran the way he'd been asking for all along. 

 

“Jojen!! Ahh Jojen fuck fuck fuck.” Bran’s nails broke the skin as he scratched down Jojen’s shoulders and arms, leaving thin red marks that the warm water burned slightly. 

 

“Harder.” Bran cried out, his cock compressed between their bodies and rubbing against Jojen’s wet stomach, making it sticky with his precum. Jojen followed through, making moans fall from his own mouth. Jojen dropped his head into the crook of Bran’s neck and rolled his hips with each hard thrust. 

 

“Oh oh SHIT.” Bran screamed as his orgasm took his by surprise, his come coating Jojen’s stomach. “Jojen.” 

 

“Bran!” Jojen cried as he came hard, cock  pulsing and legs shaking. He managed to support them both when Bran dropped his legs and went limp in Jojen’s arms. Bran’s eyes were gazed over and his breathing was heavy. He didn't seem to be seeing anything, Jojen lowering his legs to let a hand run through Bran’s hair. 

 

“Hey, Bran. Bran Flakes? Are you okay?” Jojen stroked the side of his face until Bran blinked and focused on Jojen’s face. “You with me Bran Flakes?” 

 

Bran huffed out a laugh and leaned in to kiss Jojen hard. Jojen chuckled against Bran’s lips, relief filling his body as he found that Bran was alright. “That was bloody amazing. Best yet, you've out done yourself Reed.”

 

Jojen smiled. “Yeah? Think you could walk back into my room?” 

 

Bran groaned and swatted Jojen’s arm.  “No. I think my ass is going to fall off. In the best way possible.” 

 

“Is there a good way for an ass to fall off?” Jojen felt a little bad, despite Bran’s begging for it. He didn't like that he had hurt him, though it hadn't seemed to cause him pain. 

 

Bran just pouted and Jojen reached over to turn off the water. “Can you stand at least, you little shit?” Bran glared and leaned up against the wall as Jojen stepped out of the shower to find towels. 

 

Jojen tossed one at Bran to dry himself off and then picked Bran up by the back of his legs. Bran held onto him until he dropped him down onto the bed and gave him his underwear to pull on. Once Jojen had covered himself he climbed up beside him and smiled. 

 

“Does it hurt a lot?” Jojen asked, looking down at him softly. “I'm sorry.” 

 

Bran rolled his eyes and punched Jojen. “Shut up, I asked for it over and over. You gave me what I wanted,don't apologize for it dumbass.” 

 

Jojen laughed and shook his head. “Youre staying tonight right?” 

 

“Dude, I'm not climbing out your window tonight. I couldn't even walk back from the bathroom!” Bran’s voice didn't hold its usual snarkiness and his eyes were already closing. Jojen smiled fondly and flung the blanket over them both. 

 

“Fine. Grumpy pants.” Jojen laughed and buried himself into the warmth of the blankets. He was feeling sleep coming at him but before he could sleep he felt Bran’s hands grabbing at him.

 

“What’'re you doin?” Jojen mumbled in the dark but Bran just shushed him. He pulled Jojen’s arms around his waist from behind and snuggled up to Jojen. Jojen’s heart raced but he moved up to rest his head in the crook of Bran’s neck. He could let this be awful in the morning… tonight he was going to hold Bran the way he deserved to be held. 

  
  



	8. Even When We Try to Stop...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You love him.” Arya turned around, leaning against the counter and smiling. Bran and Rickon looked up and both gave her confused looks.

“You love him.” Arya turned around, leaning against the counter and smiling. Bran and Rickon looked up and both gave her confused looks. 

 

“What?” Bran asked with a shake of his head. Arya jumped up to sit on the counter and crossed her legs at the ankles. 

 

“Jojen.” Arya said simply. “You love him.” 

 

“Yes?” Bran said, titling his head. He had absolutely no idea where his sister was going with this but he didn't think he liked it. “He's Jojen. Everybody loves him or they're dumb.” 

 

“That's true.” Arya smiled with a nod. “But it's not what I meant. I guess I meant to say that you're in love with him.” 

 

Bran choked on his cereal and Rickon laughed at him. “Arya, no. It's not like that.” 

 

“I bet you’d  suck his dick thrice a day if he'd let you.” Arya laughed. Bran glanced nervously at Rickon, only eleven and probably not old enough to be hearing such a conversation. 

 

“That has nothing to do with anything.” Bran declared, face flushing. “And he would let me, if I asked. I think.”.

 

Rickon’s eyes went wide. “Why would he say no? You guys are dating.” Arya burst out laughing and Bran’s mouth dropped open. 

 

“What? We aren't dating, Rick!” Bran groaned while Arya made a snort of disbelief behind him. “Shut up, Arya. We're not dating.” 

 

“Yes you are.” Rickon replied as though Bran was stupid. “You just said he'd let you suck his dick. He probably already has. You guys are together everyday, you go to the movies alone and he pays for your tickets and when you out for dinner you pay. You have inside jokes about everything and you look at him like Dad looks at Mum.” 

 

Bran and Arya both stared at Rickon, mouths agape. When had their baby brother become so observant? 

 

“If you aren't dating Jojen then you're an idiot, Bran.” Rickon peeled himself an orange and pierced it with his fork for no reason Bran could see. “Why are you two being together apart? Be together together. Dumbass” 

 

Bran turned to look at Arya who shot him the biggest I told you so look he'd ever seen. The electronic device beside Rickon gave a chirp and he grabbed it before disappearing from the room.

 

“We aren't dating.” Bran said stubbornly. He wasn't sure if he was convincing himself or Arya, but the words were heavy and sticky on his tongue like Aunt Lysa’s porridge. 

 

“Of course you aren't.” Arya replied, drinking a mouthful of Orange juice from the carton. “You're an idiot and he's a martyr.” 

 

“No, it's just not like that.” Bran moved to stand with Arya, dropping his and Rickon’s dishes into the sink. “We have sex yeah, but its… we're just friends. It's for fun.”

 

“And why did you ask Jojen instead of somebody else?” Arya looked over at him, still smirking. “You're attractive enough little brother, you could have anybody but you chose him. Why?” 

 

Bran hesitated, not sure what words he wanted to use. “I… trusted him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. And yeah, he's attractive and more so naked, thank you very much. But it was never… I don't want him as a boyfriend or anything. And I've had others, so shut up.” 

 

Arya’s eyes widened. “You cheated on Jojen?” 

 

“It wasn't cheating! We aren't dating!” Bran fought the urge to smack his sister. He knew she could take him in a fight. “Besides, we discussed it anyways. He wasn't mad.” 

 

“You and Jojen discussed how you cheated on him?” Arya asked incredulously before waving her hands. “Whatever. I don't care about that. But of course he said he wasn't mad, he feels he had no right to be mad. You see fit to remind him that you aren't dating every chance you can to make yourself feel better.” 

 

“It's not like that!” Bran cried, getting progressively more upset. “Jojen is my best friend, I love him. I wouldn't hurt him.” 

“But you are hurting him!” Arya’s eyes flashed with anger and she stepped closer to Bran. “You hurt him every time you kiss him, every time you touch him. You hurt him every time you refer to your sex as just fun and mention that you're not dating. Rubbing it in his face over and over that he almost has you but you'll never be his. You should just rip his heart out of his chest Bran, it'll hurt less.” 

 

“No.” Bran whimpered, tears burning his eyes. “Arya, it's not. He says it all the time, that it's just for fun. He says it more than me.” 

 

“He’s reminding himself.” She said harshly. “He can't let himself forget even for a second, no matter how much he wants to. Because if he forgets it'll hurt more when he remembers that you don't love him. That you're using him, and he's letting you because anything you want he'd give you just to see you smile.” 

 

Bran smashed his cup against the inside of the sink and rounded on Arya. “You don't know anything Arya! You don't! I'm not using him, I love him! He's Jojen. I've loved Jojen all my life and maybe it's a little different now but I can't… I don't…. Fuck you, Arya.” 

 

His hands shook and he wiped angrily at his tears. He inhaled and exhaled deeply for several moments while Arya watched him carefully. “You don't know anything. So shut up about everything.” 

 

“Bran, you're breaking him and yourself. You can't keep doing this.” Arya’s voice broke. She made no move to comfort her brother. “Either make things official with Jojen, or stop them. I won't watch you burn yourselves out like this. It's painful.” 

 

Bran scoffed. “Nobody is asking you to watch anything, mind your own business. You don't see me walking around telling you what to do with your life. If I want to date Jojen, I'll ask him out. If I want to keep having sex with Jojen without stringa, I will and you won't stop me.”

 

“Will Jojen’s broken heart stop you?” Arya asked with a glare. “Will you keep going until he breaks completely? Until he resents you for all the pain you've caused? Or maybe he’ll hate himself instead, for letting himself be used by somebody who was supposed to be his friend.” 

 

Bran didn't remember moving, but he felt his hands push against her. She stumbled backwards and clung to the counter to remain on her feet. Arya turned to look at Bran, eyes burning. Bran inhaled deeply and then broke down. Tears streamed down his face and he clutched the counter to hold himself up. Arya reached out and held him tight.

 

“You can't keep doing this.” She said softly. “It's destroying you. You have to tell him, Bran before you both loose your bloody minds.” 

 

Bran’s arms lifted slowly to wrap around his sister. “I'm s-s-sorry. I'm sorry. Arya… I didn't mean to-” 

 

“Oh I likely deserved that a little bit. I shouldn't have been so hard on you.” Arya rubbed his back. “But if you ever raise your hand to me again, I'll break all your fingers, you little shit.” 

 

“I c-can't tell him Arya-a.” Bran hiccuped while holding to Arya. “I can't do it. I've tried before once and it got me into this mess in the first place.” 

Arya pulled back and helped straighten him up. “You will tell him, for both your shakes. This has gone on too long Brandon Stark. You tell him or I'll tell our parents what you and Jojen have been doing.” 

 

“You're blackmailing me?” Bran gasped, teary eyes going wide. 

 

“No… I'm helping you by using blackmail.” Arya smiled, though she looked sad. “Now go tell him right now. And I'll know if you don't.” 

 

xxx

Jojen pulled Bran through the window and held his arms tightly. “You've been crying. What's wrong Bran?” 

 

Bran took in Jojen, his green eyes and pink lips. His messy blond curls and long neck covered in bruises and bites Jojen had left behind in his passion. The concern that over came his expression and made Bran’s heart swell. “I don't want to hurt you anymore.” 

 

Jojen’s eyes widened and he gripped Bran tighter. “You didn't hurt me, Bran. What are you talking about?” 

 

Bran gave a shaky breath and more tears came to his eyes. “I have hurt you. I hurt you the night we lost our virginity together and I've hurt you everyday since. You deserve better than some scared boy.” 

 

Jojen shook his head slowly, mouth opening before closing just as quickly. “I don't know what I was thinking, having sex with you like that. It was a bad decision.”

 

Hurt flashed across Jojen’s faces and he dropped his hands from Bran’s arms. “I see. Well, thank you for telling me. I'm suppose that was nice of you. But if you way of not hurting me is telling me how you wished you'd never laid me it's a little misguided, Bran Flakes.” 

 

“No! That's not what I meant! Jojen, please!” Bran grabbed his arms and pulled him close again. This was going worse than he’d thought it was going to. “I didn't mean it that way, I don't regret that night or any moment after that. I don't regret it, just the manner it happened. It shouldn't have been that way.”

 

Bran inhaled deeply and Jojen watched him carefully. He said nothing and it put Bran on edge. He thought he might start crying again before he got around to telling Jojen anything. “I hadn't planned to ask you to fuck me that night. I maybe hoped it would happen but… better.” 

 

“Now you're saying that I wasn't good enough?” Jojen raised his brow and jerked away from Bran. “This not hurting me thing really isn't working out for you.” 

 

“No! I didn't say that-” Tears dripped down the side of Bran’s face and he let them. “I merely meant that the night should’ve been under better circumstances! I shouldn't have even asked you to do that. It was stupid…” 

 

“Are you done?” Jojen snapped, voice cracking. “Because I am. Done with listening to you go on and on about what a stupid mistake sleeping with me was.” 

 

“No! Jojen-” Bran pleaded, more tears falling. 

 

“I think you should leave.” Jojen met Bran’s gaze unwavering and Bran saw everything Arya had told him about. He was breaking Jojen. He couldn't do that anymore. 

 

“I'm in love with you.” Bran blurted out and watched as Jojen’s eyes went comically large. “I went over to you at Theon’s because I was going to tell you but I was afraid. I tried to convince myself it wasn't love but lust, that wanted to fuck you and be friends like we were. I believed you wanted that too. I was wrong on at least one of those things but hopefully both.” 

 

Jojen’s eyes were watery and his expression was complicated but Bran thought he saw some fondness there. “And you should hate me. I used you while I tried to figure out how I felt. That's what I regret, Jojen. That I should've treated you better.” 

 

Jojen shook his head. “I was no better than you. I knew my feelings were more than friends and had no idea of yours. All along I felt I was taking advantage of you. It was horrible Bran, I felt awful. I almost told you a hundred times but I never could. I didn't want to push you away.” 

 

“You never could.” Bran took Jojen’s hands in his. “I want you and I want everything with you. I want to have awkward conversations where we tell our parents we're dating and they aren't at all surprised. I want to hold your hand walking down the street or in the halls. I want you to be my prom date and I want us to go away to school together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, just like I spend the beginning only better.” 

 

Jojen let out a choked sob and pulled Bran in for a kiss. Their lips moved together as the two boys clung desperately to one another. 

 

Bran pulled back so there was a bit of space between them. “I am so in love with you Jojen Reed.” 

 

“I love you.” Jojen whispered back, voice breaking as the tears fell. Bran hugged him fiercely, moving them to the bed where Bran held him for what felt like hours. 

 

“Bran.” Jojen ran his hands along Bran’s bare arm, raising goosebumps. “I wish you'd told me sooner. I could have properly made love to you, instead of always trying to make it casual.”

 

Bran breathed deeply in, pulling his head back to look Jojen in the eyes. “Do it now then. Make love to me like we've wanted to this whole time, take me as my boyfriend who loves me.” 

 

Jojen nodded and pressed his lips against Bran’s again, harsher and more sure of what was to come. Bran parted Jojen’s lips with his own and moaned. He could be as loud as he wanted and do what he wanted. Jojen was his now, officially and forever unless Jojen decided he didn't want to be his anymore. 

 

Jojen tugged Bran’s bottom lip between his teeth, rubbing his thumb across Bran’s cheek. “I love you.” He whispered against Bran’s lips. 

 

“I love you too.” Bran sighed happily, slipping his hands up underneath Jojen’s shirt and stroking the skin there. The words rang from his mouth and sang in his eyes. They were the sweetest words he'd ever said. “Now take your shirt off.” 

 

Jojen laughed and leaned back to pull his shirt over his head. Bran sat up and took Jojen’s nipple into his mouth and sucked it softly. He continued until Jojen moaned before kissing down his stomach and sucking marks onto the pale skin. These marks would be better than the those Bran had left on Jojen’s neck, the dark and noticeable marks that thrilled Bran every time he saw them. That caused people to look twice and widen their eyes. These marks were private, for Bran and only Bran to see. 

 

Jojen rolled onto his back and took Bran on top of him while removing the shirt from his body. Bran looked down at him with wide eyes and Jojen smirked up at him. He pressed kisses to Bran’s neck, lightly teasing the skin until Bran whimpered and rubbed their hips together. “Jojen.” 

 

“Bran.” Jojen said back, voice teasing as he leaned back against the pillows. Bran gazed down at him, pale skin and bright green eyes. Bran’s heart clenched in his chest, forcing him to close his eyes for a moment. 

 

“I love you.” He breathed out lowly, kissing Jojen again and pulling his pants open.

 

“Are we going to be one of those disgusting couples that talk about how much they love each other all the time and annoy everybody they know?” Jojen traced his fingers across Bran’s hips and lower stomach. Bran smiled at the sprending warmth. 

 

“Nah. But we are tonight.”  Bran curled his fingers around the back of Jojen’s neck and played with the short hairs there. He pressed hot, wet kisses along Jojen’s jaw line, occasionally biting at the skin there. 

 

“I can live with that.” Jojen smiled, pulling Bran’s lips back to meet his. Bran moaned against his lips, rolling his hips down to grind against Jojen. The friction pulled a whimper from Jojen underneath him and he finally sat up so that Bran was straddling his hips. 

 

Jojen had a smile on his face, a look that told Bran just how much he loved him without saying the words. Jojen had looked at him like that a million times before, he didn't know how he had missed it for so long. Rickon had been right, they were idiots. 

 

“Fuck me Jojen.” Bran whispered into his ear, pulling at the earlobe with this teeth. “I want you more than I've ever wanted you before. Let me show you.” He pulled Jojen’s jeans down the rest of the way - a slight struggled while sitting in his lap- and took Jojen’s cock into his hand. He stroked lightly, enjoying the moans that fell from Jojen’s mouth as he also reached out to free Bran from his too tight pants. Bran rocked his torso against Jojen’s while they tugged at each other’s cocks and moaned appreciatively into one another’s mouths. 

 

They continued this slow, grinding motion until Bran was so high string he could come right then and that seemed like a poor ending to what was already such good build up. “Jojen…” Bran moaned out through clenched teeth. “Please. I'm not going to last.” 

 

“You will.” Jojen laughed, releasing Bran’s cock none the less. “I believe in you, Bran flakes.” 

 

Bran rolled his eyes, and pushed his hands through the curls of blond hair on Jojen’s abdomen. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the tip of Jojen’s nose. Jojen let out a surprised giggle and smiled up at him. 

 

“That was cute.” Jojen nuzzled into Bran’s neck and wrapped his arms softly around him. 

 

“Well, I'm cute.” Bran stretched his legs out and leaned back against the bed. Jojen pushed his hips slightly so he was hovering above Bran once more. Bran’s hair sprawled out across Jojen’s pale blanket, stomach muscles clenching and long legs spread across the bed. 

 

“You're going to do it right?” Bran asked, scrolling his fingers across his chest. “You're not just going whined me up and leave me to get back at me for being horrible with my words?” 

 

Jojen laughed. “I should. You really had me worried there. I thought you were breaking up with me.. or whatever.” 

 

Bran’s eyes burned into his. “Never.” He placed a hand on Jojen’s shoulder to pull himself up to suck softly at his pulse point. Jojen moaned. “I would never. I wouldn't.”

 

“Okay. I believe you.” He pushed Bran away and pressed their cocks together. Bran whined and clutched at Jojen’s hips, digging into them hard enough for his fingers to leave bruises. Jojen grinned.

 

“Or maybe…” He bit into Bran’s neck, still grinning against the skin. “Maybe I'm going to tease you for the girl you fooled around with at Theon’s. You never told me her name.”

 

“That’s because I didn't know it.” Bran sighed, cock aching and body screaming for release. “She didnt know mine, as far as I know. It didn't matter, do we have to talk about her?” 

 

Jojen leaned back, face expressionless. “We have to talk about it at some point. She's going to be here… between us until we do.” 

 

“I tried to talk to you.” Bran pointed out, his erection beginning to suffer. “You didn't want to talk. You'd rather pout and then have my mouth on your cock.” 

 

Jojen’s eyes darkened. “That's not how it happened.” He leaned back on his knees, dropping his hands into his lap to cover himself as much as he could. 

 

“That's how I remember it.” Bran shook his head. “You told me over and over that you didn't want to talk. You said you weren't mad and you didn't want to talk! So we didn't. I remember not being able to walk properly for three days after that night.” 

 

“And I remember that all I wanted to do was watch Veronica Mars and not talk about how the boy I'm in love with did God's knows what with some poor girl at a party.” Jojen made to stand up but Bran pulled him back. “What did you do Bran? What did you do?” 

 

“You don't want me to tell you.” Bran said slowly. “You don't want to know, it won't help you.” 

 

Jojen stared at him for a long moment, eyes burning. “You fucked her.” 

 

It wasn't a question and Bran knew that Jojen had already seen the answer in his eyes. He answered with words anyway. “Yes. I did… but Jojen I-” 

 

“Don't.” Jojen did stand this time, grabbing his pants and pulling them on. “Fooling around with and fucking are not the same thing Bran.” 

 

“Jojen, why are you making a big deal about it now?” Bran sat up, pulling the blankets around his mid section to cover himself. He felt over exposed, as though Jojen didn't want to see him and he should be covered. “Why do you suddenly want to talk about her?” 

 

“You told me that that night at Theon’s, you were going to tell me that you were in love with me but you were afraid.” Jojen wasn't looking at him but staring at the wall. “You slept with her after that, when you were involved with me and you claimed that you already knew you were in love with me. So yes, Bran, she matters.A lot actually. People in love don't sleep with other people.” 

 

Bran watched Jojen with misty eyes. “I didn't want to be in love with you. I thought she could help.” 

 

“You didn't want-” Jojen turned around, every inch of his face full of hurt. “Well what now Bran? What do you want now?” 

 

“I want you, I've accepted it” Bran stood, blanket held around his waist. Jojen took a step back. 

 

“Accepted it.” Jojen deadpanned, shaking his head. “As though it's this awful thing you have to deal with. I can't-” 

 

“That's not how I meant it.” Bran’s hands shaking and knees weak. This had gone so wrong so fast, his head was spinning. “I didn't Jojen, please. I'm not good with my words, I didn't...” 

 

“Leave.” Jojen turned back to the wall and Bran’s mouth dropped open. “Put your clothes on and get out. I can't look at you right now.”

 

“That's unfair Jojen.” Bran whispered. “I begged you to talk to me when it happened. Begged you. And you pushed me away over and over. You just kept saying you weren't mad. If you'd have just told me then-” 

 

“I had no right to be mad then!” Jojen snapped. “My best friend Bran that liked my dick occasionally had every right to do whatever he wanted. I wasn't allowed to be mad, it was none of my business. But you say you were in love with me while you had sex with her. How I am supposed to trust you now?” 

 

“I…” Bran stalled, not sure how to handle everything being thrown at him. “It's not like you told me anything either. You just let me go about struggling with my feelings. You never said a word.” 

 

“What would you want me to say?” Jojen turned around and stepped towards him. His hands clenched and he locked his jaw. “I have loved you since I was old enough to know the difference between platonic and romantic. Was I supposed to read your mind? How I am supposed to know that you're struggling if you don't tell me anything.” 

 

“I love you.” Bran broke. “I love you! Jojen this is stupid, we've only just gotten things together please don't tear them apart.” 

 

“You're making this my fault.” Jojen gasped, narrowing his eyes. “This is not my fault, Brandon.” 

 

“Why did you have to bring her up? She doesn't matter.” Bran grabbed his pants and slipped into them, legs shaking. 

 

“She's all I think about.” Jojen whispered, eyes blank and staring at the ground. “I think about you with her when I'm trying to sleep. I have to wonder if you're going to want her or somebody else again…” Jojen broke then, tears falling now. Bran moved to comfort him but Jojen jerked away. “I love you and I would never be able to be with another person. How was it easy for you? If you really love me,how could you just put those feelings aside?” 

 

“I never did, I never could.” Bran’s voice low, knowing he wouldn't be able to say anything that Jojen wanted to hear. “She meant nothing, she means nothing.” 

 

“I know she means nothing to you. Which makes me wonder what I mean to you. Because its quite the similar situation isn't it, Bran?” Jojen looked up and smiled so sadly it made Bran want to scream. He couldn't even deny it. He knew it was true. 

 

“I'm sorry. I love you Jojen but I can't make this better.” 

 

Jojen picked up Bran’s shirt and handed it to him, bottom lip trembling. “I asked you to leave. Do it.” 

 

Jojen turned and walked into the conjoining bathroom, closing the door behind him. Bran stared at it with tears in his eyes before putting his shirt on and letting himself out the window. He cut across the lawn, fighting back tears. He let himself into the house and Arya met him with a smile. 

 

“How did it go?” She asked before taking in the look on Bran’s face. He shook his head and pushed past her up the stairs. 

  
  



	9. When You've Been Fighting For It All Your Life, You Keep Struggling to Make Things Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn Stark walked into the room, putting on a nicer pair of earrings. Bran narrowed his eyes at his mother, knowing that she wouldn't bother getting so dressed up unless something was happening.

Catelyn Stark walked into the room, putting on a nicer pair of earrings. Bran narrowed his eyes at his mother, knowing that she wouldn't bother getting so dressed up unless something was happening.

"Mom? Are you and Dad going out for dinner?" Bran asked, remembering to keep his politest tone with his mother. Although Sansa had promised that she wouldn't tell, Bran sometimes worried that she might have let something slip. There was always the chance she'd said something without meaning to, and Bran didn't want to let anything give his mother a reason to confront him with it. 

"We all are." Catelyn smiled. "Howland invited us over for dinner and a game night. We haven't done it in so long, I thought it would be wonderful. Go put on something nice."

Bran's heart turned icy and dropped into his stomach. He hadn't even tried to talk to Jojen since he confessed his feelings and they got his heart brutally ripped out. Now he had to spend the entire night by Jojen, trying to pretend things were normal and nothing was wrong? It seemed impossible. But he couldn't refused without letting somebody know that something was wrong so he went upstairs and changed into something nicer.

He met with Arya in the hallway and she was dressed nicely as well. She smiled nervously at him, wringing her hands. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Jojen and I are perfectly capable of acting like mature adults, Arya." Bran rolled his eyes, trying to convince himself maybe more than his sister. Arya crinkled her nose and shook her head.

"I doubt that but I didn't ask if you were going to behave yourself, I was asking if you were going to be okay." 

"No, probably not." Bran replied, and Arya hugged him in a surprisingly tender moment. He hugged her back just as tightly, sort of afraid of letting go because he knew that they'd have to start over to the Reeds once he did.

xxx

Jojen didn't say a word to Bran when they arrived, acting perfectly normal with the rest of the Stark family. He joked with Arya, exchanged conversation with Ned, complimented Catelyn's shoes and talked video games with Rickon. But with Bran? Not so much more than a couple cold glances that he looked away from whenever Bran looked back. It really hurt Bran to see Jojen so hateful, but part of him knew it was only because Jojen was hurting too that he was acting like that.

Bran ended up seated beside Jojen during dinner, as everybody sat at the seats where they normally would, doing it without a thought. Now he was awkwardly seated beside Jojen, not sure what to do with himself. He drank his water deeply, fidgeted with his fork and knife and was more than thankful when the food was placed on the table.

"Pass the corn." Bran asked Jojen, who was closer to the small bowl of buttered corn. Jojen glanced at Bran slightly, lip tight and turned away.

"No." Jojen almost smirked as he spooned a some corn onto his place and putting it back on the table out of Bran's reach. The other relativies at the table looked up mildly but chose not to say anything.

"Guess I didn't really want corn anyway. You're right Jojen, thanks." Bran raised his brow at Arya, who shook her head slightly. Bran leaned closer to Jojen and hissed to him "are you really going to do this? Sort of immature isn't it?" 

Jojen shot Bran an ear to ear grin and went back to eating his food. Bran scowled and reached for his drink, just to have Jojen stretch and knock the drink into his lap. 

"Damnit Jojen, could you be more immature?" Bran snapped, glaring at Jojen and mopping up his lap with a napkin. Blue eyes met green and the room went errily silent. Jojen raised a brow and said nothing, flaring anger in Bran's chest. "You can't put aside your stupid feelings for one night for other people to join themselves! You're a child!" 

Jojen rolled his eyes, turning back to his meal. "I could be more immature if you wanted Brandon, but I doubt you do."

Bran seethed and was sure he saw red. Just as he opened to his mouth to reply, he was cut across by a loud noise.

"Alright, enough of this shit." Arya dropped her fork down onto her plate. "Everybody into the living room right now. Family meeting." 

Ned look nervously at his daughter. "Arya, you can't just order everybody  around, love-"

"I am though." Arya smiled sweetly, sideglancing at her younger brother. "I have dirt on everybody in this room, so you better do as I say or I'll air everybody's dirt laundry right now."

Everybody moved to the living room, even though Bran suspected that Arya was already about to air his dirty laundry, and Jojen's too. She sat at the biggest armchair with Meera seated on the arm of it, both of them looking only at their brothers. "It will come to no surprise to any of you for me to tell you that Bran and Jojen are in love with each other."

"Arya!" Bran groaned, covering his face with his hands. He'd known his sister was going to do something like this but it still surprised him just how blunt and uncaring she was about it. As though she wasn't releasing personal information to their entire families. 

"But it might come as a surprise that they've been screwing each other's brains out for months and thinking they could just do that without ever worrying about feelings." Arya folded her hands in her lap and Jojen looked like he might throw up. Arya was just announcing these things in front of their families, tactless and without remorse.

"ARYA!" Catelyn pratically growling, shooting daggers at her youngest daughter. "This is no conversation for your brother to hear. Rickon dear, go back and eat your dinner."

"But I already know Mum! And I wanna hear!" Rickon pouted but Catelyn was firm, sending the boy from the room. She turned around, eyes buring into her son's head. "Brandon, I'm disappointed in you."

"Mum, I'm of age-" Bran started, ready to defend himself but Catelyn waved her hand in his face.

"Yes, yes I know the laws, Brandon Stark, you don't need to remind me." Catelyn said sharply and Bran's heart dropped. 

"Is it... because he's a boy, Mum?"  Bran asked, voice shaking. Jojen looked over at Bran slowly and pursed his lips. Bran met his gaze for a moment before looking down at his hands. It had been the first time that Bran had looked at Jojen and seen anything less than anger there. "Please don't say it's that, I don't think I can hear it."

"Bran, baby, no." Catelyn reached out and grabbed her son's hands into her own. "I'm disappointed because you let yourself get into this situation in the first place. You've never made reckless decisions like this before and now you've got you and Jojen hurting because you didn't think first. It's not like you."

"I was afraid." Bran said quietly, tears stinging his eyes again. It was a re-visit to everything Bran had told Jojen- minus the minor detail of the other girl, which he was thankful that Arya hadn't mentioned and hoped Jojen wouldn't either. It hurt. "I didn't want to ruin things with Jojen so I tried to keep it as normal as possible but it just made everything worse." 

"What about you Jojen? You've been quiet." Howland spoke to his son. Jojen had come out before this to his family and to Bran and Arya, so it was known that his parents were accepting of him. Jojen looked at his dad and then at Bran.

"I've always loved Bran, and I would've let him do anything he wanted." Jojen shook his head. "But I sort of think that wasn't right, you know? I should've stood up for myself a long time ago. He didn't mean any harm but... I don't know." 

Bran let out a shaky breath and turned to Jojen. "I didn't mean to hurt you." The little word were hard enough to say and Bran didn't think he could bring out anything else for Jojen. 

"I know." Jojen nodded, a small smile crossing his face. "I'm sorry I was such a dick about it. I was being immature."

"Yeah you were, but I'm sorry too for.. you know." Bran didn't feel like his parents needed to know about his late night escapades with a random girl at Theon's party. That was something they'd likely be less accepting of.

"It's okay." Jojen tilted his head, eyes softer than they'd been all night.

"So it's all sorted out now? You're a couple?" Arya looked back and forth between the boys. "Because if you're not, I'm going to smack your heads together for being even stupider than I thought." 

Bran looked over at Jojen. "If he wants to be, then we are. No pressure though, wow that sounded like a lot of pressure. I'm sorry." 

Jojen laughed and slid his hand into Bran's. "No pressure. This was decided years ago, really." Bran's heart soared back from where it had fallen when his mother told him they were going to Reeds' for dinner. He flung himself into Jojen's arms, squeezing him tightly and smiling into his shoulder. Jojen wrapped his arms back around him and gave a small, sliently laugh.

"Great." Arya clapped her hands together. "Let's eat now. I'm starving."

  
  



End file.
